


The border of Sanity (Not Insane) UNFINISHED

by orphan_account, SfrogPlus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, I don’t think I forgot anyone?, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Relationships don’t just happen!, Slow Burn, Tojo Kirumi is so done, i don’t know how to tag, is that not a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: !!!PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER!!!So basically... (I have no idea how to tag or do summaries)This is pretty Kokichi centric, The Prologue will explain better then I can here lol.“The press wasn’t what he was scared of, after all he just wanted someone to confide in.He didn't regret this choice, no, but he did regret others.His last thoughts before he was squashed was “I hope this works” Not much should have been expected of him, not after the walls, the facade he had built for himself.They might blame him in the end, but at least they might survive.‘Yeah, at least they might survive’Splat”
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 113
Kudos: 282





	1. prologue

The press wasn’t what he was scared of, after all he just wanted someone to confide in. 

He didn't regret this choice, no, but he did regret others.

His last thoughts before he was squashed was “I hope this works” Not much should have been expected of him, not after the walls, the facade he had built for himself.

They might blame him in the end, but at least they might survive.

‘Yeah, at least they might survive’

S⃣ p⃣ l⃣ a⃣ t⃣


	2. CHAPTER ONE, AND SO IT BEGINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this crap :")
> 
> UPDATED AND FIXED (2020 May 25)

When Kokichi woke up- Wait... _woke up?_ That can’t be right. He was where he started when he first woke up, he was inside the locker. A damn locker. The damn locker from, before, when he was in the killing game...

He did what he did before- even if he thought it was a dream of some sort- but maybe he could restart it all... After all if this wasn’t really real then what could it hurt? And if it was? Then all the better.

 **_Of course things don’t always go to plan. He didn’t know this yet,_ ** ~~b̶u̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶o̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶.̶~~

After a few minutes of getting to know each other _On Keebo’s part, for Kokichi knew everything,_ Kokichi thought smugly. One thing Kokichi did keep to himself was his Ultimate. He didn’t want people to think he was… evil? A leader? He didn’t really know the reason himself, but something grew in his gut that made him want to do something, something different.

Akamatsu and Saihara burst into the room, Saihara with his signature hat and stupidly shy personality and Akamatsu with her leader, hands-on-hips persona. _Funny how she was the first to kill someone_. Before they could speak Kokichi decided he didn’t like the mood _(boring, as per always.)_ of the room and shouted, as obnoxiously he could,

**“SO dO RoBOTs HaVE diCKs?!”**

The reactions he got were immediate. Saihara and Akamatsu looked perplexed, but not as disgusted as Keebo, who seemed very offended, “That’s so… _robophobic!_ How dare you!” The familiar line he missed so much.

Kokichi started to giggle uncontrollably “I’m sorry! IT WAS A JOKE! **I SWEAR A JOKE!** ” After around five minutes of pleading, yelling, confusion, and giggles, everyone seemed to finally calm down. _Standard teenager stuff_ , Ouma thought. _I missed that_.

“Well I guess we can introduce ourselves now?” Akamatsu, uncertainty asked the room.

“Why of course!” Kokichi replied, cheery as he could be.

Akamatsu started first with the usual, confusion hinting her voice, “I’m Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist.”

Secondly went Saihara who was hiding under his hat. “I’m Shuichi Saihara, The Ultimate Detective…” Then went on a large ramble how he didn’t deserve it.

Then Keebo, “I’m K1-B0 The Ultimate Robot, but please call me Keebo.”

 _I guess it’s my turn now._ Kokichi thought as they all turned to look at him. “Kokichi Oma!” They continued to look at him as if searching for something...

“...”

_Oh._

“I am The Ultimate Nurse!” That would work; He knew more than the others about medically-related things after all. He also knew that his ‘talent’ wasn’t really all that believable, so being the Ultimate Nurse shouldn’t be all too hard. He could do this. Yup, he could. _Yup yup yup yup…_

The others looked like they believed him at least, so that much was good.

“Are there any others?” Keebo asked no one in particular.

“There probably are, since we are here. Maybe we should go try to find them? They might know what in the hell is going on.” Kokichi suggested, adding an edge to his voice because he knew all too well the following.

Akamatsu seemed to know what was going on, in the sense of other people since she said, “There _are_ others! You guys are the last ones, follow me!” How long has Kokichi been in that damning locker then? He furrowed his brows.

So the four of them left the classroom in a search for the gym _(even though Kokichi knew exactly how many students there were along with how he knew where they would already be. But hey, who cares Akamatsu can lead if she wants to lead.)_ Kokichi kept getting distracted by ’the walls’, he really was just lost in thought.

 _It made no sense,_ Kokichi thought, _Why is this happening again?_

They did eventually make it to the gym, but they didn't speak all that much on the way there, really the only sound was the whistling coming from Akamastu, which echoed in the halls.

**(A/N: Time skip 'cause I'm lazy~~~)**

It was time to introduce everyone to everyone. _(again)_

Kokichi turned to the one that was the closest to him. Kaito Momota. “I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars! Even children adore the Ultimate Astronaut.” A wide grin on his face. _Uhm… Guess he’s still the same._

“Kokichi Oma! The Ultimate Nurse, I don’t have a cool one-liner for you though.” Kaito, along with a few others who were listening to the two introductions nod. Saihara, Akamatsu, and Keebo introduce themselves next.

They somehow decided upon going left to right with the introductions.

“I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. Please let me know if you require my services.” She bowed and brushed a piece of hair off her face. _At least it’s nice to see mom again, after her trial… the blood…_

“My name is Korekiyo Shinguji… I am called The Ultimate Anthropologist.” _He always, always did give me creepy feelings._

“Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caregiver.” _No, you aren’t, you silly willy._

“My name is Rantaro Amami, and… I don’t remember my Ultimate.” _Poor guy-_ Ah, but it’s not like he was pitying Amami, far from it.

Iruma looked around, a smirk twitching to her face, “I’m the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! The one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Inventor herself— Miu Iruma! _Maybe we will get along this time… Eh, maybe not actually._

“Ummm… Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta’s talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta wants to become gentlemen! Becoming true gentlemen is Gonta’s goal.” A small shy smile came to Gonta’s face. _There is my dude!_

Then came Yumeno, “Prepare to be amazed. Fall to your knees. I am Himiko Yumeno, The Ultimate Mage.” She yawned, “But... I’m officially called The Ultimate Magician.” _...No comment._

“I’m Tenko Chabashira, The Ultimate Aikido Master!” _Degenerate males, she says. That’s what she said._

“Ryoma Hoshi, called the Ultimate Tennis Pro for ya… No longer exists.” _He’s making me sad- Well, sad is just a word._

“I’m Tsumugi Shirogane. I’m The Ultimate Cosplayer. My favorite Doremon episode is the 53rd, with the cameras and everything!” _Hmm…_

The last to introduce herself was Angie. “My name is Angie Yonaga! I’m The Ultimate Artist!- But my success is only thanks to Atua.” Nobody questioned Atua, too busy thinking. _New goal, screw everything else: Annoy Yonaga as much as possible._

“Now that that’s settled what are we supposed to do?” Asked Kaito, who seemed to be generally confused.

“ _Phuhuhuhu,_ Glad you asked!” _Monokuma… Damn! I forgot he had children._ The black and white bear appears out of nowhere, his ‘children’ behind him. _This didn’t happen last time, did it?_

Kokichi was interrupted from his thoughts by some of the other students, screaming across the gym like maniacs getting haircuts.

“What the hell?!” Somebody behind him, supposedly Iruma.

Akamatsu, if he had to guess. “Where are we?”

“What’s going on?” His own, adding to the mixtures.

“AHHHHHH!” _That one... ~~hurt~~ was the most unpleasant. Wait, ewwww, why did I use such a disgusting word in my head!? _

“Upupupupupup! Why don’t you tell them, kids!” Then Monokuma disappeared. Strange. It was strange how everyone was now being mostly quiet, strange how his heart was beating too fast. But Kokichi figured he could think about that later.

“We’re the Monokubs! I am Monotaro. The blue one is Monokid the dumb, Monosuke is the yellow and black bumblebee crap, Monodam the stupid green robot, and Monophanie the gross pink one.” Monotaro, the red one explained

“And you guys are all part of the killing game!” Monophanie yelled, as loud as she could with all the Ultimates asking (shouting, to more exact,) questions at them. _The same questions as before_ , Kokichi thought, unhelpfully.

“What is that supposed to mean?” _Ohhh boy, here comes the headaches… Oh well, if you can’t beat them, join them._

He took a deep breath, hearing the shouting become _louder, louder, and it hurt-_ “YEAH, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Kokichi shouted at the top of his lungs. It seemed that that was quite loud as everyone turned to stare at him, and he only shrugged in his head. _Not my fault._

“Well….. Let us explain.’’ Mono- ah whatever! The blue one, he thinks, if he is seeing correctly- says

Kokichi decides to tune them out, tapping his wrists and thinking, thinking up a plan like the Ultimate Supreme Leader- The Ultimate Nurse- The Ultimate liar he was. And he laughs in his head, at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G U Y S
> 
> I need the ships ya'll want. :"(


	3. CHAPTER TWO, YOU ARE THE DUMBEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get buddies Amami is a big brother and Kokichi is “The dumbest thing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a beta :”)
> 
> UPDATE: YEAH I DO AND SHE ROCKS ALSO CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED

“ _Annnnnnnnnnd_ that is that!” With that grand sentence, the Monokubs seemed to disappear out of thin air. 

“Maybe we should look around? For an escape?” Kaito asked the room.

“Yeah that seems like a good idea” Amami agreed. 

“Why don’t we search in groups of two?” Kokichi added. “That way if we miss anything like a small detail our partner could see it” 

“That seems like a great idea, Kokichi!” Akamatsu nodded, cheerful. “Okay…. how about me and Saihara, Momota and Harukawa, Yumeno and Chabashira, Hoshi and Shirogane, Tojo and Iruma, Gokuhara and Angie, Keebo and Shinguji, and that just leaves Amami and Kokichi! Well I guess we should start searching now!” She clapped her hands together, making a loud noise in the almost silent room. The only sounds were people moving to their ‘partners’ 

_Well… at least I didn’t get a bad one._ “Kokichi Oma, right?” Amami asked when they reached each other. “If you want you can call me Rantaro. Or Amami, they are both fine.” Amami, Amami, Amami is alive. 

“Well you can call me Kokichi or Oma if that helps!” Kokichi replied, sounding upbeat. “Maybe we should find another two people to follow, this place is really big and we might get lost. If there are more people maybe then everyone would feel... safer?”He paused, “I mean I’m sure that’s one of the reasons Akamatsu chose to do groups of two,” He said.

He wasn’t trying to get out of being with Amami, but he did want more people to find the secret rooms. 

With just two people that the others don’t know, then there is the fact that Amami doesn’t know his talent that would probably add more reasoning not to believe them, like if people thought he was very suspicious. Kokichi didn’t want to particularly have to deal with that, so sue him.

“Sure, I’m cool with that.” Amami answered, helpfully. Kokichi was satisfied with this answer and the two of them went to find another group of two. _(After the conversation had dragged on for a few minutes)_

They did eventually run into some people just right outside the library, Akamatsu, and Saihara who as it turns out were with two other people already. Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa. _Nice._ Kokichi grinned at them when they all turned around to see whose footsteps they had heard. 

“Oh. Hey guys!” Kaito grinned back. Harukawa glared at Kokichi specifically, only glancing at Amami. _Damn, she hates me already? I didn’t even do anything this time!_ Kokichi whined to himself. _(In his head, he's not insane enough to say that out loud with the very person he's thinking about right now)_

“Me and Amami thought it would be a good idea to have a group of four but if Amami and you guys are okay with it, then I guess a group of six is okay?” Kokichi asked his hands in a please prayer position. His old self, pretty much. 

_Wait, you shouldn’t do that_. His mind came to a screeching halt. He dropped his hands from the position. 

Saihara hadn’t done much since this conversation started. _(and he did not plan on doing anything about that, thank you very much.)_

Amami nodded, shrugging, “I don’t really see a problem with that, ” He patted Kokichi’s head. _Odd._

“Sure! I don’t think there is anyone here that has a problem with that” Akamatsu answered. Kaito and Saihara both nodded while Maki just continued to glare. _Wow_ , Kokichi thought sarcastically, _What a nice girl._

“I’ll tell on her to mom.” Kokichi mumbled. He got weird looks, and he realized he must have said that part out loud. _Oops_. “Uh… Nothing” He was flustered, and Kokichi would definitely deny that later.

“... What?” Saihara finally spoke up, his grey eyes flickering a fox-like yellow, “What did you just say?” 

“... I said... Since _**she**_ is glaring so hard at me.” He pointed to Maki with the pointer finger of his right hand, his other hand in a fist at his side “That I would tell on her to mom- Ah, I mean Kirumi! Kirumi...” He had no idea why he was telling these fools. _Hmph._

Something happened that he truly didn’t expect, Amami, Akamatsu, and Kaito all laughed while Saihara let out a few chuckles. 

“Hey! It’s not even that funny!!” He may or may not have looked like an angry toddler at this point in time not that that matters, of course. Kokichi calmed down a bit. _(a really tiny bit, he was still quite a toddler, never grew up not even in size.)_

“On that note, where are we going?” Amami asked, while Kokichi fumed.

“Oh, we just left the library! Let me tell you how this happened. After being in there-the library-for a bit we happened upon These two!” Akamatsu pointed over to Maki and Kaito with both of her hands “So we left after another few short seconds and you guys came along.” She finishes her very short tale. 

“Oh. Cool.” Kokichi felt the need to add, now that everyone had calmed down-mostly him-and was ready to discuss important things.

“We were thinking of heading down this hall since it's really just right here.” Kaito answered Amami’s earlier question. _How the frick frack robot-dick dack did I not see the hallway right there_? Kokichi questioned himself.

“Well! Lets goo _OOoO_!” He yelled, bouncing down the hall.

Behind him the others stared.

“He has a lot of energy.” Akamatsu observed, a little unsure it seemed. 

“He jokes around too, and I couldn’t tell it was a joke except for the fact it was so outrageous.” Amami said as they started following after Kokichi.

 _Why do I feel like someone is talking about me?_ Said boy wondered about as he continued going down the hallway.

“That's a good thing to know...” Saihara mumbled and only Kaede Akamatsu heard him. 

“HEY GUYS ARE YOU _COMING_?!” Kokichi shouted back to the group of five. 

“Why is this hallway so long?” Kaito complained as they walked past a room. “WAIT,” everyone pulled to a stop, including Kokichi, who started to walk back to the others.

“What is it?” Kokichi asked.

“Why haven't we gone into any of the rooms we passed?” Kaito answered with the question of his own

“We passed rooms?”

“Kokichi, were you not paying any attention to where you were going?” Amami asked, in the tone of voice a teacher would use to explain something to a student who didn’t understand something.

“Uhh… no?” Kokichi shrugged, playing with his hair.

Maki facepalmed, “You are the dumbest thing alive.”

Kokichi grinned at her, “Thank you”

And so they decided to go into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates no way! What’s this?😎😎


	4. CHAPTER THREE, AND HOPE HE DID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Search labs, love hotels, and flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have obviously changed the floor plan (cause I’m to lazy to look back and see the whole floor plan) SO I made a whole new one! Y’all know what the rooms and such look like! Not much of that has changed, unless I point it out.

“ _What is this room?_ ” Kaito wondered aloud. It echoed throughout the room while Akamatsu.

“I think it’s a lab.” Kokichi answered him, “The bears said something about having labs for each and every student, didn’t they?” The others glared at the thought of those colored creatures.

“So whose lab would this be?” _Is he serious?_ Kokichi pondered to himself because surely there was no way Kaito was being serious... Right? 

“Well… It had something on the door, right? That would probably answer your question.” 

“It’s best to assume this is for one person.” Saihara muttered quietly, fidgeting with his cap.

“Annnnnnnnnd based on the stuff in here, _who_ would you say this lab belongs too?” Kokichi asked, even though he already knew who this belonged to.

“I would say…. it’s mine!” Akamatsu answered joyfully for Kaito. Her answer was correct.

Oh god he was serious- I mean, c’mon Kaito, use that head of yours, Kokichi thought. He was pretty sure that Kaito was much smarter than that, perhaps he was just distracted.

What Kokichi thought was true… There was a large piano in the center of the room, well. Almost the center it was a little too far near the right back corner if you didn’t have 20/20 vision or you weren't very perceptive you most likely wouldn’t notice that small detail. There was also a window, which wasn’t barred off but had pale curtains. These curtains looked stuck to the window though... Like they were bars but less bulky. _Odd…_

“I wonder why that is...” Kokichi heard Saihara-chan ask. Not very loudly, mind you. Saihara was very quiet before Kaede Akamatsu died- Ah, but Kokichi didn’t want to think about that.

“I was thinking about that too...” Kokichi replied, distracted in his thoughts around why the room was like this.

“About what?” Maki asked the two of them, looking between the two with her piercing red eyes.

“About how the room is set up. Curtains that work as bars. A piano off-center, The floor is just a little different than outside, etc.” Kokichi answered and he got weird looks from Saihara and Maki-Which as much as he was used to from, er, last time… He wasn’t now. “What? It's just an observation!” 

“Still to notice something like that, you must be very observant” Akamatsu praised. _Sure, let’s go with that…_ Kokichi thought, _not… ‘overly cautious’._

“Hey! Maybe you could play us a quick song, Kaede?” Kaito asked her, sounding giddier than you should in a high school killing game, and Kokichi was thankful for the subject change. He did not want to be labeled as suspicious… again.

“Sure! But just a short one, okay?”

She ended up playing _Ode to Joy_ (The link is to anyone who wants to hear the song). They all clapped for her when she was done. Including Maki, who _wasn’t_ throwing dagger eyes around the room. 

It was done perfectly, she didn’t do anything wrong. Guess that’s one of the reasons why she's called the Ultimate Pianist, the reason why she’s here with them. 

“Should we continue down the hallway?” Maki asked, her arms crossed. 

“I’d say we should...” Kokichi shrugged, he was much calmer than before - **_Oh shut up author_** _(which your editor is here for you_ not _to shut up)_ -That much is for sure. 

They found a couple of doors, one of those doors was another lab. Miu Iruma’s lab to be specific, though the Ultimate Inventor herself was not inside the lab, and this time Kaito knew what and whose it was right away.

 _What the hell,_ Kokichi really did not understand what the hell was wrong with Kaito. But then again, did he really care? ~~T̶h̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶s̶w̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶'̶y̶e̶s̶'̶, ̶h̶e̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶it̶ ̶y̶e̶t̶~~.

They looked around her lab but didn’t find anything really useful that could help them at that moment in time, at least that’s what five out of six thought. Kokichi wondered if he could ask The Ultimate Inventor for a favor. That would be very helpful. _Or should you say, bear-y helpful'?_ Kokichi joked to himself. 

Then he had to hold in his giggles and look away from everyone. He did not want to look insane- Well, if he wasn’t already.

Other than that there wasn’t really any other room that stood out to Kokichi.

~~H̶e̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶g̶r̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶r.~~

When the group of six got to the end of the one hallway with Kokichi at the back of their little group, they found a door to the outdoors, where they would most likely find the Love Hotel. And _OH_ does Kokichi remember the Love Hotel, whether or not if someone dreamt of him in there- Actually, no. That thought disgusted him. 

“ **G U Y S** ” Kokichi practically screamed. It got everyone to turn their heads to him fifty percent of the group looked worried, but then he pointed to the direction of the Love Hotel. “ _(\owo/)_ What is _that_ building?”

“Kokichi, you scared me for a moment there.” Akamatsu called back to him, her hand on her heart in a likely dramatic way, but she did look to where he was pointing.

Without anyone to look at him, Kokichi started to quietly giggle. His face holding the smile of his old self when he did something in the trial. 

When Maki looked back to him, obviously hearing him somehow he could not stop right away and Maki squinted at him. Then Kokichi composed himself and Maki looked away again.

_Uh- That was reaaaaally scary,_ Kokichi thought startled, _Oh well! What else would you expect from the Ultimate Assassin?_ Kokichi quickly snapped out of that thought once he realized what he was thinking to himself. He wasn’t supposed to think like this anymore.

The small group reached the Love Hotel, though the others just thought of it as ‘ _a big building’_. They decided that Saihara-chan and Akamatsu were to search around the front and maybe inside, while the other four searched around the back and sides. They made sure to look where they were stepping just in case.

They didn’t find much, _(Kokichi didn’t think they would)_ , but Amami did find a flower. He gave it to Kaito, who was now proudly wearing it in his strange hair. Very proudly. Maki forgot herself for a moment and smiled at the man. Kokichi noticed and he grinned.

“What are you even grinning at?” Amami had asked him, after seeing Kokichi looking at the scene.

“Oh nothing, dear brother figure.” Kokichi joked _(At the time he had no idea just how much of a brother Amami could be)_.

When the others found out what it was _(from Monokuma himself)_ they decided to leave the building. 

“We are not horny teenagers though, right guys?” Amami asked, a voice crack somewhere, in a panicked brotherly tone, ‘ _Who knew that was a thing?’_ “We barely know each other. I don’t want to see any of you guys go in there, you're all way too young-” He started to rant. 

When the gang found the dining hall everyone else was already there. Somehow they had all unknowingly agreed to meet in the dining hall. With Akamatsu explaining everything to everyone, and what they discovered. _How convenient_. 

Honestly, Kokichi wondered how the heck he never noticed how brotherly Amami was.

Knowing that Kokichi had a mom (Kriumi Tojo) and a brother (Amami Rantaro) he felt content. He knew it wouldn’t last long though.

 _Maybe this time… I’ll save him_ , Kokichi hoped, playing with the hem of his shirt.

**_And hope he did._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just recommenced a song? 
> 
> It’s Teenagers by: MCR (My Chemical Romance)  
> Like it totally goes with it?
> 
> And do now have an addiction to updating? Yes.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR, A LITTLE CLOSER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi, food, Rantaro, and Kirumi is the best mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I scared about writing a trial? Yes.  
> How about an execution? Yes.
> 
> I need help :”(
> 
> UPDATED FOR EVERYONE NOW

And as it turns out Mom had cooked some sort of lunch. She had been cooking with the cum dumpster (Miu) when Saihara and Akamatsu asked when they started cooking Mom started to explain that after searching around the dining hall and kitchen the bitc- Miu and her had thought it would be a good idea to cook for everyone. 

Kokichi counted the heads of everyone in the dining hall. Everyone was there. Miu came around to ask what drinks everyone wanted, Kokichi remembered who wanted what just in case.

The List:

Miu- MILK OH BOI

Yumeno- Orange Juice

Saihara-chan- Water

Very Scary girl (Tenko)- Water

Mom- Water

Kaito- “A glass of milk, please” (milk)

Amami- “Same as him.” (milk)

Shirogane- Mik 

Maki- Green tea

Akamatsu- “Any kind of tea is fine, thank you”

Gonta- “Gonta would like the Green tea.’’ 

Shinguji- Nothing 

Keebo- “….Nothing..”

Hoshi- Coffee, black

Angie- “Atua tells me that whatever you recommend shall be perfect” (Panta)

And of course Kokichi wanted Panta! He was no idiot and knew that if he got something else he most likely would **not** drink it. He was a one-drink man, _not a cheater_.

Yumeno volunteered to make the teas and pass them out. Kokichi passed out the rest of the drinks at the same time. He sat down and found he was sitting next to Gonta and Angie. _Not bad._

Miu and Kirumi started to hand out lunch, placing plates in front of everyone. _Now that should be everyone!_ Kokichi thought. “Thanks mom!” He swore he saw a smile across her face that day. 

“You are very welcome, Kokichi...” There was a certain edge to her voice, but fondness. She **smiled** back at him. The others looked at the two of them in confusion. There was an awkward pause for a moment until Gojnta opened his mouth. 

“Gonta says thank you.” Gonta beamed at her. 

“Well guys, I think I’ll be off to find the rooms, I’m tirrrrrrred!” Kokichi groaned once everybody had finished eating their food and drinking their drinks. “Amami! _Raaaaaaantarooooo_ ~ could you come with me?” _And then maybe if I stick around him, he won’t die._ Kokichi **hoped**. He really did like Amami this time around… He wasn’t going to call him _beloved_ again, that would just be weird now. 

“I don’t know… I kinda want to check out the library and maybe read a few books, it’s not even that late yet.” _Well shit._

“ C’mon! Pwetty pwease!” Kokichi forgot himself there, he shouldn’t try to manipulate people in any way. Not like he- He... was doing it on purpose last time. 

_Not this time around! I won't do it,_ Kokchi remind himself, clenching his fists, _And Gonta will get the meet and greet!_ Maki looked over to him with an unreadable face.

“Ok…. But once we find it, I’m gonna go to the library!” That was good enough for Kokichi. Maybe he could tell him not to go inside the secret room. Not in a suspicious way of course! _Nonono, of course not._

Walking down the hall where they thought the rooms were, Kokichi decided to bring up the problem with the secret room. “Amami….”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?” Kokichi continued, a little confused on how to start. It felt like he was a dad telling his son how hormones worked.

“Sure! But keep in mind that I’m not interested in you romantically. You’re like, a little brother, I guess.” Amami joked, putting his hands on his hips.

“I’ll keep that in mind…”

“Well? What is it?”

In truth, Kokichi didn’t plan this out. “Don’t do what you're about to do. _Please_.” Great. Now he sounded like he was some sort of mastermind, some sort of person that knows more than he should- Well, he does, but that’s not the point!

“And what would that be?”

“...The room.”

Rantaro’s eyebrows shot up, “What room, Kokichi?” He asked slowly, though they both knew what Kokichi was talking about. 

“The one in the l… library. Just please _don’t_. I can’t explain it, but I get a bad feeling about that room.” He tried to explain with pleading eyes.

“Kokichi, how do you even know about that room?” _Well suck a damn dick. How am I supposed to answer that? ‘Hey, Rantaro I’ve actually lived through this before! And last time you were murdered when you tried to go in and Saihara-chan and Akamatsu had a big fight and one of them died! I know, crazy, right!?’ **FAT CHANCE.** _

“Does It really matter? Just listen to me, don’t do it.”

“Kokichi...” Amami grimaced, frowning.

“Oh look at that! We seem to be already here, phew!” That was true, they had reached Kokichi’s room but it was also a way to deflect the question. _What excellent timing!_ Kokichi sighed.

Kokichi paused before closing the door to his room. “Please.” 

Then the door closed. He made sure to lock it, even though he already knew Amami wouldn’t try to talk more since they left at a rather bittersweet note.

After a long while, thinking to himself, curled into a ball on a bed that smelled unfamiliar, but familiar all the same, he sat up. _He needed to go to the library, he needed to go to the library, he needed_ \- Kokichi went into the library. He needed to tell Akamatsu not to roll that ball through the vent, and he needed to do that now! 

He found her with Saihara-chan, muttering about something with a gleeful smile. “ **AKAMATSU!** ” Kokichi called out, even though he didn’t need to yell. _Dramatic._

“Hmm? Oh, what is it that you need, Kokichi?” Akamatsu asked, tilting her head at him.

“I need you to listen to me for a second here, okay?” Kokichi told her, panicked.

Akamatsu could clearly see it since she replied right away “Of course. What is it?”

Kokichi brought his voice to a whisper so that Saihara-chan wouldn’t hear _(even though he wasn’t that far away, and Kokichi wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t hear him)_. “I need you to promise me not to put the shotput ball through the vents.” 

“Okay..?” Akamatsu furrowed her brows.

“Just keep in mind that it’s not the mastermind in there.” And with that Kokichi spun on his heel and left. 

Kokichi really **hoped** that would work. He really did. He didn’t know what he would do if they both didn’t listen.

Even if it made him suspicious, he didn’t care right now he might later but not right now. 

As he was on his way back to his room he realized he hadn’t gotten the whiteboard. Maybe he would ask Kirumi to help him find one. 

_And so he did._

The two of them made their way around. “Thanks for helping me, mom- Uh, I’m sorry. I meant Kirumi. Seriously thanks a bunch.”

“It’s no problem, Kokichi. And you know it’s fine if you call me ‘mom’ I won’t get mad. Besides you needed help with something so of course, I would help you.”

“Right. Thanks again, mom.” They both smiled. 

It must have been an odd sight that day. Kokichi Oma and Kirumi Tojo, both smiling at a small fragment of joy. It wasn’t much but for some reason that Kokichi didn’t know if it made him smile wider. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Found it!” Kirumi held a large whiteboard in her gloved hands, along with a few markers. 

“Awesome! Thanks, mom, I owe you one.” Kokichi thanked her.

“You know, you don’t have to owe me one. I enjoyed the time we had to bond. Please let me know if you ever need help with something ever again.” 

“Well… Maybe you can help me bring this stuff back to my room!” 

“After you.” 

“Wait, I can take the markers?” She let him. 

They made the way to his room, smiling and joking along the way. 

“Thanks again. I also really enjoyed the time we spent together, mom Kirumi.” 

_Kirumi and I grew a little closer today._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kokichi set up his whiteboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is about to die next chapter? 🤔😉
> 
> Ima bout to tell you something useless... yo can skip this if you want. 
> 
> So I usually can only write to P!ATD (Panic! At The Disco) songs but the first Tøp (Twenty one pilots) album actually helped me write this one! I don’t know why but P!ATD makes my brain work better... it’s really weird. Don’t send help


	6. CHAPTER FIVE, A BAD FEELING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi sleeps and wakes up. Bad feeling. Gonta☺️. BAD FEELING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all what even are my chapter summaries 😔🤚
> 
> UPDATED FOR EVERYONE TO READ NOW

Kokichi’s dream was weird. Like, _really weird_. Then again, it wasn’t even a real dream, now was it? Monokuma Theatre was dumb. Stupid. Idiotic. Pointless. _AH, WHATEVER!_ Kokichi shook his head.

When Kokichi woke up he didn’t feel good. He had this feeling that something went wrong, that something happened. _Something bad._

Needless to say Kokichi did not like this feeling. Was it…. dread? He hated it. Really, deeply hated this gut feeling inside him.

Getting dressed and ready wasn’t always a long process, but with how he was feeling he couldn’t help but let his mind wander; What had happened? Was he just overreacting? Maybe he had no reason to be feeling dread. Maybe he could _lie_ about it, to himself. But no. No lying. And Ouma was pretty sure that was making him insane.

Leaving his room, Kokichi put on a smile though, it was only a small one. He didn’t want to look like a maniac, especially with what happened yesterday, ie: Him telling Amami not to go into the secret room, him telling Akamatsu not to put the shotput ball through the vents, the usual things you do in a repeat of a killing game..

Kokichi was so deep in thought that he barely registered when he walked right into someone. Looking up Kokichi saw Gonta, too tall for Ouma to see the top of his head. 

“Hello, Gonta.” Kokichi smiled at the large ‘gentleman’. He didn’t have anything against the man. He was just quite easy to manipulate. Very easy, and with a push of thought, the toilet paper wrapped around Miu’s neck…

dead...

K̶͝ok̴i̡c͏͟h̵̸̕i̶̴͡ ͟͡s̡͠t͝il͢l̵͞ ̨͘͡h͡a̷̢ ~~d̢͟ ̢҉yę͝t̢͝ ͠t̕o͏ ̛ _rea̛l͞i̛̛͢ze̶_~~ ̴h̡͘̕ǫ͞҉ _w͏̴ ̕d͜͞i̴͝f̢f̷̧e re̴͡n͡t̨͠ h͟e̢ ͏w҉a̶s_ c̵͝o͜m̢͡p̴͞ar̸͞e̷d ̸͝͠t̡ǫ̧ la̕͟s̕͞t̢͘ ͜͝t̴̵͘i҉̶̕m̷͏̵e̷̷.

“Hi,” Gonta’s reply was very short to say the least. It almost sounded shy, like he was greeting someone he very much had an admiration towards.

“Where are you off to, Gonta?” Just making conversation. Normal, normal, and they were doing just fine for now. _Nobody was dead ~~yet.~~_

“Gonta was on way to the rooms to wake up friends!” Gonta says, a gleam in his red eyes, and adds, Like a true gentleman.” _He really does want to be a gentleman,_ Kokichi thought that it was quite sweet. _Wait… since when!?_

“That’s lovely, Gonta. Mind if I join you?” His words sound dry, but Gonta doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Gonta no mind, at all.” Like Kokichi thought.

“That’s fabulous!” Kokichi claimed, forgetting about the deep dark feeling he had been feeling just moments before. “Oh but, please lead the way, Gonta.” 

He drew an arm from his side and dragged upwards so that it was in a bow like a stance. But pointing towards where he assumed Gonta was heading off too.

While Gonta went knocking on the doors, Kokichi stood not too far behind him. Some people didn’t answer the doors like Amami, mom, Hoshi, Saihara-chan, Akamatsu, and Maki but Kokichi just assumed they were already up and running, maybe even eating.

 _Nothing to worry about,_ he convinced himself. _Nothing at all_.

Once Gonta and Kokichi had collected everyone _(that they could, which reminded Kokoichi of the bug meet-and-greet, how mad Gonta seemed,)_ the two of them made their way together to the kitchen area. Gonta wanted to find his other friends, Kokichi obliged. He didn’t see any reason to say _‘no’_

They found Kirumi and Hoshi in the kitchen. It looked like they were both making something, most likely breakfast— _And Ouma swears he’s not thinking about the way they seemed so dead after they took their last breath_. 

Hoshi had his signature cigarette, while (Kokichi’s) mom had her glorious gloves. They looked like they got everything in order so Koichi asked Gonta if he wanted to leave. The gentleman said that he wanted to ask if he could help them _(”Gentlemen help”)_. They said Gonta could do drinks.

So Kokichi left the large gentleman in the kitchen with his mom and Hoshi, but before he was all the way out of the kitchen he waved back to the strange group of three, “Bye Mom! Gonta! _AND_ Hoshi!” 

The group waved back and Kirumi said, “Goodbye, Kokichi.” To Kokichi that was enough. He smiled but this time for real, an honest to god _(Atua)_ smile.

The remainder of people he hadn’t seen was still pretty high, and he did not like it at all: Amami, Saihara-chan, Akamatsu, and Maki. A four-pair of people that he thought were dangerous, were the first to… _you know_ , and Saihara-chan. Saihara-chan, the detective.

He really didn’t want Amami to be dead. Hell, if praying to Atua out loud would make sure that they were alive, he would _(not mockingly either)_. Kokichi was sure they were just exploring again today.

Someone called his name and what they said made his blood and body stop cold, his almost fake smile disappeared in less than a second. Perhaps it was only just a millisecond, either way, he was not smiling now.

**_There was a dead body, someone found a goddamn dead body. Didn’t they?_ **

“....”

Kokichi turned around to see Saihara-chan and Akamatsu. That means it's either- _𝘯𝘰_ , Kokichi wouldn’t accept it. He would not accept that Maki or Amami had been murdered, he _couldn’t_.

Sure, Kokichi didn’t really like Maki but still _(she needed her character development!_ Really Kokichi? ‘character development’). And if it was Amami, did that mean he hadn’t listened to him? When Kokichi had told him not to go into the secret room? Did that mean Akamatsu had not listened to him when he told her not to roll the shotput ball through the goddamn vent? 

_DID NO ONE EVER FUCKING LISTEN TO ME?!_

He followed the two of them to where they said the dead body was. Followed them so he could see it for himself. To be perfectly honest nobody knew why they got Kokichi first. Perhaps it was because of who the victim was? Or maybe it was because he was right there? These questions would likely be answered in the class trial, but still. W h y?

**_”Ping~ A dead body has been found!”_ **

A sickening sweet voice reached his ears— Monokuma. And Kokichi suddenly felt sick, detached from the world, and like he was about to throw up. Kokichi felt like he was dying again.

_Oh fuck me! SUCKAGODQMNDICKFUCKSHITDICKAASSFACE_

**Now dear readers, Kokichi didn’t always swear, didn’t always cuss, or curse, really. He usually reframed from using any _‘bad’_ words. But at this moment Kokichi felt the need to** — **excuse me** — **cuss like a sailor.**

**It was because Kokichi tried to prevent the killing game from even starting, or maybe it was because he went out of his way to try and stop it. _OUT OF HIS WAY TO TRY THAT!_ Of course, nobody would listen to him.**

**Or was it because Kokichi wanted to become ~~friends~~ acquaintances with the people he never got to know before. He wanted to know Maki. He wanted to know Amami. Along with everyone else. But at this moment Kokichi was not happy, he was feeling the dread he felt that morning. And suddenly he knew what he was feeling earlier**— **DESPAIR**

There, in a room that Kokichi couldn’t name. There was a dead body. A dead body of a person he wanted to get to know. A life taken to soon. And Kokichi’s whole world collapsed.

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **fuck!** —”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who died?!😨


	7. CHAPTER SIX, SAIHARA, INVESTIGATE THEY WOULD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the murder, Maki, Rantaro. Saihara. Monokuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I WANT TO BE CLEAR THAT THE BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT DIDN’T ACTUALLY HAPPEN LAST CHAPTER THAT WAS JUST IN KOKICHI’S BRAIN. IF THAT MAKES SENSE, THE POOR BOY HAS PTSD. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE 90 PERCENT WHAT HAPPENS IN CANON (dialogue wise)
> 
> UPDATED NOW FOR EVERYONE
> 
> (EDIT: Hello, this is the editor, beta reader, whatever its called! To everyone who sees this, let's wish the creator, writer, chapter maker, uh- a good day! :3)

**BEFORE THE MURDER** _(a few hours)_

Rantaro Amami didn’t understand much right now. How did Kokichi even know about the room? Was Kokichi the mastermind? To be perfectly honest Ranatro didn’t think that Kokichi was the mastermind. But then… 

_How did Kokichi know about the room?_

Rantaro was worried but he was almost sure that Kokichi was not the mastermind. He sounded too…. scared? He would help him out. Even if it be the death of him. _(He would have to end the Killing game first though)_

 **BEFORE THE MURDER** _(a few hours)_

Maki Harukawa didn’t understand anything right now.

What was up with the little shit named Kokichi? He was pretty much insane. To be perfectly honest Maki didn’t understand Kokichi and how he annoyed her. But then… _Why do I feel like I knew him?_

Maki wasn’t all that worried, she was sure she would figure him out. He was… an anomaly. She would figure him out. Even if it be the death of her. She could do it, she knew. She was an Ultimate.

 **AFTER THE MURDER** (Saihara’s POV)

“You’ve gotta be fucking shitting me!” Kokichi looked mad and rather distraught. “Does nobody ever fucking listen!?” 

Well okay then… They — _They meaning Kaede and himself_ — had run into Kokichi on their way to the library, and had asked him to join them. 

It seemed that Kokichi hadn’t really registered when Kaito and Chabashira had joined them, still in standard shock, shaking. 

“Ah- ahh...Aaahhh…” There on the ground lay the dead body of Rantaro Amami.

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Tenko was screaming, and the front door of the library burst open, and the four people who were in the game room rushed in. Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno, Gonta Gokuhara, and Maki Harukawa. 

“Wh-What happened? Gonta heard scream-” He saw, and in a blink of an eye, “...Huh!?” He started to scream. “Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! B-Blood..! So much blood!” _Poor guy,_ Shuichi thought

“Nyeeh?” Yumeno looked like she was in thought.

“Huhhhh? Isn’t that Rantrao? What's wrong with him?” _Well, I think it’s kinda clear Angie,_ “Did Atua take him away?” _... In a way._

“...He’s dead.” Now it was Harukuawa’s turn, it seemed.

“What?! He’s dead? Well… That’s unfortunate.”

“How can you be so calm?” Gonta asked, looking very scared. 

Kokichi answered instead of Angie. “That is a very good question, Gonta. But I think we should all remain calm.” _This coming from a guy who screamed and cussed,_ Shuichi thought, It made sense though, seeing as Kokichi and Rantaro had grown close.

Shuichi began to examine Rantaro’s body. He placed his hands close to his mouth to check for breathing, but to be honest he didn’t think there would be any since… Well… He kinda looked dead. Still, Shuichi thought to check. 

“We were too late.” Shuichi said. Just to clarify for everyone. 

“T- Too late? You m-me-mean...dead? Friend is… dead?” Gonta stuttered out.

“He’s dead?” Kaito called out. Kaede didn’t reply, she looked sick. 

Kokichi was remaining quiet, but Shuichi thought it was just his way of grieving for his lost friend. 

Shuichi was wondering— He didn’t know that he was wondering the same thing as Kaede— Why was Rantaro even here?

“This means the killing game has started, huh?” Harukawa asked the room, crossing her arms.

“ _...What?_ ” But before Kaede could add more, Kokichi spoke up, or more so mumbled to himself, glumly. 

“Yeah, Maki, I believe it does..” Nobody really heard him. _Except for me_ , Shuichi guessed.

“KILLING GAME? Bu-But that means someone killed Rantaro a-an-” Chabashira was in a defensive position. 

“Maybe not.” Kaede spoke up. Where was she going with this? 

“What do you mean, ‘ _Maybe not_ ’!?” Chabashira replied, yelling. 

“...” Kaede answered her, “Maybe the Killing game hasn’t started… Maybe… This just ended it.” 

Kokichi scoffed “Whatever. I’m leaving to go tell the others.” And with that Kokichi left, ignoring everyone's protests to him staying.

Harukawa spoke, “Akamatsu, what do you mean by ended it?”

“Because.. Rantaro was the mastermind!” She sounded so sure, but Shuichi wasn’t.

“What!? The mastermind?” Kaito looked worried, but Shuichi could tell that he was also confused.

Shuichi supposed it was his turn to add something. “...I don’t know how exactly he died, but if Rantaro was in the library before the time limit ended, there is a high chance that the mastermind planned this. And if he’s dead…” He was interrupted by Monokuma.

A loud ‘ding ding ding’ sounded. “...What?” Shuichi had no idea what that was supposed to mean. 

“A body has been discovered! Everyone, please gather in the library!” Monokuma’s voice sounded through the place. 

Then Monokuma appeared out of nowhere. “Yay! A murder took place before the time ran out! I was starting to get worried since the killing game hadn’t started yet.”

“M-Monokuma? But how?” Kaede asked. 

She went ignored by the bear, “You guys really know how to keep a **_bear_** in suspense!” 

“But how? The mastermind controlling you is...”

“Wha? By mastermind, do you mean the _REAL_ mastermind controlling me?” Monokuma looked puzzled “You think Rantrao was the mastermind?” The bear started to laugh “Upupup! What an imagination! Of course that's wrong!” He stopped laughing, but just _bear-ly_ , “If the mastermind had died, then this killing game would be over.”

“But…” 

Monokuma went on, and so did everyone else. Kaede and Shuichi were talking when everybody else came in. 

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Shirogane screamed, at the scene before her.

“Rantaro? But w-why?” Keebo asked, his face the picture of worry.

“NGH Th-That’s Rantaro? Oh, thank god! I thought it was a pile of dirty rags!” 

“So.. This happened after all.” Korekiyo observed, “Kehehe! what a world this is, too full of jokes like this.”

“Not a joke, asshole.” Kokichi had his arms crossed over his chest, in a defensive position.

Before a fight could break out Kirumi spoke up, “Can somebody explain the meaning of this?” then she added, more quietly. “Korekiyo, don’t be rude.” 

“Nah! An explanation isn’t necessary. Thanks to the first blood perk, there won’t even be a class trial, it would just be a waste of time. With that already said... If you are the one who killed Rantaro, please raise your hand!” Shuichi looked around the room, nobody was raising any hands. 

“I knew it! A degenerate male killed Rantaro, didn’t he!?” 

“How you know boy do it!?”

“ _I JUST **KNOW** OKAY!?_”

The chatter went on until the Monokubs arrived. Monosuke spoke first, then Monotaro, thirdly Monophanie, fourth Monokid, and then Monosuke again. 

“Heck yeah! I’m a real stickler for the rules!” Monokuma told his children. 

“Congrats to the blackened! Would you please like to raise your hand?” Monotaro called out. 

…Nobody was raising any hands, Monosuke pointed out. 

“Speak up blackened! Then you can graduate!” Monotaro’s voice boomed throughout the room. Still, nobody raised their hands. _That was odd…_ A small theory in Shuichi’s head accumulated.

“What’s going on? No one is stepping forward?” Monophanie sounded generally confused by this. 

“Phuhuhu! I see how it is. The blackened doesn’t want the first blood perk! They want to have a class trial!

“Pardon me?” Kirumi asked. _Good question, Kirumi_ , Saihara honestly thought that to be true. It was a good question. 

“... _Bear-y_ well then! I will give the blackened what they want, and hold a class trial!”

“Wow!” Monotaro said.

“Now this is a spicy twist!” (Monosuke.)

“W-W-What the heck is going on?” Kaito asked nervously. Saihara saw Kokichi roll his eyes at him.

“Like we already said, we are going to hold a class trial so that you bastards can find Rantaro’s killer.” (Monosuke.) 

“Get it right and only the blackened will be punished. But… get it wrong-” Monotaro was interrupted by Monokid

“Simultaneous surgery! Brain and knee! Then brain surgery again!” The bear sounded delighted at the notion. 

Monotaro continued where he left off “...Everyone besides the blackened will be punished!” 

It went on until Monokuma and company explained that they had to investigate. 

And investigate they would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanna explain some things down here.... 
> 
> Kokichi’s characters is a mix between his pre-game self and during the game. (Or what I imagine his pre-game self to be)
> 
> So the time travel is a bit different then just turning back time. It’s a different time line, and AU. Somethings are the same and somethings are different example: The first blood perk, the same. First death, the same. Those stay the same.
> 
> A difference in this universe that Kokichi somehow managed to land himself in is that Shirogane doesn’t remember what all the students picked and were supposed to be like personality wise. So she doesn’t think anything fishy is going on with Kokichi.
> 
> By the way guys thanks for all the love and support!


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN, I MEANT SEVEN LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, because the next one will be longer then usual.....

To say that Kokichi was pissed was a bit of an understatement. He was seeing red, he knew that he said that he would not lie to himself or anyone else this time around but he won’t let his feelings of anger get the best of him.

He had to go collect what he asked Miu for anyway. 

Kokichi sighed, “Let’s do this then.” 

“B-But where do we start?” Gonta, you poor soul. 

They eventually decided on what they decided last time, not much is changing. But maybe this time Kokichi would solve who the Mastermind is before it is too late. 

When everyone split up, Kokichi went to go talk to Miu. “Hey Miu!~”

“What is it, Virgin?” Kokichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Have you finished the camera?” 

“Psh, of course! After all, I _am_ the girl genius.” 

“Awesome! Maybe we could take a picture together?” Just in case Miu died again. 

“I don’t see why not, slutty virgin.” Miu shrugged and took out the camera from…

somewhere.

Kokichi took it from her with a thank you, and said “Say sluts in 3...2...1!” 

The picture was about as nice as it could be, considering who was in it. 

Kokichi was showing his teeth and making the peace sign with his left hand, while Miu had her right hand on her hip and was grinning. It was a nice moment considering that Rantaro had died, but in that moment it was almost forgotten.

“Thanks, my dear friend slut. I now have a mission!” Kokichi called as he left Miu to do whatever it is she does.

Kokichi was pretty sure he already knew who killed Rantaro, so there was no use for him to grieve about it now. What’s done is done. 

Now Kokichi had to take a picture of Akamatsu and Saihara-chan.

He knew how devastated Shuichi would become after Kaede died.

And so off to find them, he went. 

~~~~~~

He found them in the game room with Maki. He waited until it looked like they were done with their conversation, and were about to leave. 

“Hey guys! Before you two continue, I have a bit of an odd request..”

“What is it Kokichi?” Akamatsu asked 

“Can I take a picture of you two?”

“Uh… Sure? I don’t see why not.” She shrugged. 

“I am sorry to pause you in the investigation, but I swear this picture will be important later.” He declared, looking Akamatsu right in the eyes. She blinked.

“Alright, Kokichi. Tell us when!” 

“Remember to smile, the biggest smile you can give me please.” Akamatsu nodded. “You too, Shuichi!” He nodded after a moment's hesitation. “Alright, on three. One... Two...Three!” He got the photo, it was nice even if Saihara looked a bit awkward, whatever photos must not be his forte, that is fine. 

All he really needed was a photo of them together with Akamatsu smiling. 

“Thanks guys. I owe ya one! Please continue with your investigation.” He left them and went to his dorm.

Getting rid of Rantaro’s name from the whiteboard. Kokichi felt grief-stricken. He didn’t really know him all that well but he liked his company, this Rantaro was much different from the Rantaro last time. 

“ _ **Goodbye, Rantaro Amami. You will be missed.**_ ” 

~~~~~

Kokichi was where he went last time. By himself. 

Kokichi thought if the butterfly effect, surely since he took the photo of a smiling Akamatsu they wouldn’t come in here and be all like ‘ _Why are you alone?_ ’ and ‘ _suspicious Kokichi rawr_ ’ 

Kokichi already knew who did it anyway, he didn’t see the need to investigate. The body of Rantaro was exactly like last time, meaning Akamatsu did it. 

He was proven wrong when the duo -y’all ready for this- ‘burst into the room’ as people say. And Akamatsu who spoke, “Kokichi? What are you doing alone? We agreed to investigate in pairs of at least two.” 

“Oh, hey guys. I was looking around, and I didn’t want to disturb anyone with my presence.” 

H̀͒́̏͑͏̝̦̟e͉̗ͨ͌̔͆̄ ͍̻̣̫̞̼͐̑̀̇͞ͅs̭̪͙͙͎̱̆̒̂̈ͯ̍͞ͅo̪̬̥͇͎͈ͧu͍͙̪̮̯̖̤͞n̾ͦd̠̖̯͔̮͘e̴̳̪̺͖̲ͦͮ̌ͫͨ̅d̝̩͚̠͓͎̔͒̔ͨ̇̒͞ ̳͓͚̱͘l̪͇̪̰̃̈͒̈́ͤͬ͠i͙̦̙̮̤̺̖͜k̫̬̟̆ͬ͂ͅe̛̯̠̹̤̻͑ ~~̪̪̝̜͎̰̠͌̄̃͛̓ͧ̋M̷̲̲̯̿ͬͫi̙̦ͮ͑͟k̰͕~~ ~~a̺̜͒̎̿̓ͪn̉̓ͮ͑͌̄̇҉̳ ̛̩̮͎̟̰̼̎̊̂ͨ̀̄ö̴́̌ͬ̃͆r̒̇͏ ͉̋̉̽̚Nͯa _g͓̱ͦͮͧ̅ͥi̸̒ͭͪ̍t̥̮̊ͥô͙͇͉̪͔̦̭ͦ̿͆.̭̳͈̀͌̕ ͖̘̑̂W̹̪ḫ̠̟̗̯̦̙̐̋̔̓o̩̳ͫ͊͒̈̿ͅ ͕͚͍̦̮̤̥ͭ̆ͩ̍̊̀̓t̶̲̱͈͙͖̪̍̀ͬͣ̋ͨ̽h̸͕͓̰͎̳̜̉_~~ _e͈͙ͬ̽͜ ̦͕̰͉̖͡h̥̙̭̟͎̹ͬ͂͒ͨͧͯ̚ͅẹ͉̬͌͆̾ͮl̥͇̪̳̑̎̃̐͆͐̄͠l̢̝̭ͭ̉͐͌̌ ͉̙̥i̝͔̳̹ͫ̉ͣͭ̆͞_ ṣ̡̙̪͚̔ͣ̔͊ ̻̟̲̪̟̥̯̌͢M̵͉̦͖̱̯̤͈͆̓ͦ̈̾̐̓i͉k̢̼͇͈̱̯̹͌̽͌͗̆͐̔a̡͚͕̺̬ͪ̈́̃͛n̦̥͇ ̴͈ͬ̎͆a̹̫̪̮͓ͬ͌̀̍̃͛̽ͅn̳̮̥̻̫͜d̴̒ͮ̅ ̀͊́ͯ̑̆̊҉͉͓͍̱̠̦N̲̬̘͎a̶͊̋̊͆̎͂ͦgi̘͔̣̲̳ͫͣ̍̓ͤ̌̿t̞͍̳͙̭͙̞̕o͋͝?̬̀͑ͭ̌

“You wouldn’t disturb anyone, Kokichi!”

“...Anyway, we need to ask you something.” Saihara-chan spoke, “What were you doing at the time Rantaro was killed?” Déjà vu. A shiver went up Kokichi’s spine.

“...I don’t really have an alibi. Wait! I was with Gonta in the morning, and then I was in the kitchen, and last night I was with Kirumi until we got to my room and I stayed in there until morning.” Kokichi wasn’t gonna lie, he kinda forgot that he was actually with people. 

“... You forgot you had an alibi?”

“Nee-heehee! I really did, my mind was all caught up in everything else, that I didn’t stop to think about how I could be involved.” Kokichi paused, and his voice went smaller, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Then the crime-fighting duo left. 

~~~~~

“Kaede, are those developed photos?” Keebo asked. 

“Perfect! Let’s get through this and done!” Kokichi knew that there was nothing in those photos, but he was not technically lying. He was just withholding information that made him look suspicious. 

“Alright! Let’s take a look!” Kaito added. 

“Let’s look at the photos from the near front entrance first.” 

_Okay_ , Kokichi thought to himself, _so it is the same order as last time_.

The photos in the first envelope were only a little different from last time, since the order was different. 

Everything else about the murder was pretty much the same. 

Then almost too soon, it was time for the ‘ _firstM/em >’ class trial. And Kokichi felt like puking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SCARED! 
> 
> So the first class trial is gonna be different then the cannon one, since Kokichi is so different and he was a pretty big part of the first trial in canon. He will have a role, just not the antagonist..... 
> 
> Also: 
> 
> Kokichi: DONT do that!  
> Rantaro and Kaede do that:  
> Kokichi: Surprised pikachu


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT, TRIAL AND ERROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter. That’s it. I can’t think of anything to put in this summery... hmmmm
> 
> Fun times, Trial, opps, and KAYAYDAY 
> 
> Guess I can~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many thanks this time around but first to the lovely SfrogPlus! I had a great time with you making this chapter! I am very thankful for you helping me with everything! You made This chapter fun! 
> 
> Okay two: We teacher 69 Kudos. So yay. If we ever reach 420 I will also be THANKING ALL OF YOU I MEAN WHY AND HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS!? THANK YOU ACCEPT MY THANKS!

_Kokichi looks like his Beta design in this, change my mind._

**KOKICHI**

Kokichi wasn’t lying, he really was gonna give the whole trial to Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara, that is unless he needed to steer it in the right direction. 

**KAEDE**

She was anxious, but Kaede knew she needed to do this, for everyone and herself... 

**TENKO**

Tenko was betting that a degenerate male did it! It had to be a degenerate!

**HIMIKO**

She didn’t want anyone to die… But if this had to happen, then she would help everyone solve it!

**ANGIE**

Atua would help her, and Atua would help everyone to find the truth. _Atua, Atua, Atua_ … Yes, Atua would help. 

**KIRUMI**

To be honest, Kirumi wasn’t expecting Rantaro would die. But as her job makes it so, she would get to the bottom of this. 

**MAKI**

Maki was fifty percent sure that Kokichi was the killer. 

**KAITO**

He could do this!

**MIU**

At this point in time, Miu was wondering if she could ask Kokichi for a copy of the photo. She would get her head in the game in a moment. 

**KOREKIYO**

It was fun to see a real dead body, he had to admit...

**GONTA**

Gonta was a gentleman and would help his friends. 

**RYOMA**

Ryoma was unsure who was the culprit, after all barely anyone was all that suspicious to the Tennis pro.

**KEEBO**

He didn’t know who did it, but he would be damned if he didn’t help find out!

(A/n: Tsumugi doesn’t deserve one)

** ~!~!~!~!~!~!~ **

Kokichi Oma, yes that was his name, so why was he wondering about before? Before the game, why was he wondering about that?

Because it feels wrong. His past, it feels altered… Why?

…Wait. Did the mastermind do something to his brain? But then that means everything, everyone here thinks about themselves is wrong! So, that can’t be it.

Oh well, he could dwell on this later, for now, he had a class trial to sit through.

“Welcome to the class trial!” All of the Monokubs shouted, at once.

“Oh boy! The class trial is finally starting! Finally, a game that is starting to feel like a game!” (Monotaro, The red one.)

“As the prophecy foretold!” (Monokid, the blue one.)

“Listen up! From here on out things are gonna get so violent that you’ll wish you could turn back!” (Monosuke, the yellow one.)

“..Th-That's not true... I am positive... that... there w-will not be any violent or gory scenes…” (Monophanie, the pink one.)

Keebo, decided to join in on the robot talk (I’m sorry) “This is an authentic replica of a courtroom.”

“Hm. What bad taste..” Ryoma grumbled.

**(A/N: OMG OML GUYS (Ry)Oma OUEFW;OGBV;OZDSGB)**

Akamatsu, ever the protagonist spoke, disgusted, “Why are you making us do this? Is this fun for you?”

“Why of course! Putting strangers in life or death situations is peak entertainment.” Monokuma answered her.

_𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴? 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴… 𝘖𝘧𝘧…_ It was probably just Kokichi’s brain playing with him! They had never met before the killing game….. Unless..!

~~d̶̶̶n̶̶̶~~ ~~ƃuᴉuƃᴉ~~

~~uǝɥʍ~~

~~ʇǝɯ~~

~~ʎǝɥ┴~~

_(They met when signing up)_

Whatever! It was just Kokichi’s imagination! His head snapped back into place when he heard the end of a sentence “—Worst!” It was Tenko. 

Thanks, Tenko?

“Phuhuhu! Worst or not, those who have the most fun are the real winners in the world!” Well… Kokichi could get behind that…. In a sense AND THEN MONOKUMA JUST _HAAAAD_ TO CONTINUE HIS SENTENCE! “It doesn’t matter what you do, or have done to you, as long as you are having fun!”

Ah, Kokichi wanted to say something too! “This is oh so very sickening, but maybe we could cut the chat?” He got a few glances and Kokichi realized his mistake and tried to defend himself, 

“I mean that in the best way possible!” …“Wait no-” he stopped. “I’ll just shut up.”

Monokuma moved on. “There are podiums over there. Please stand on the one with your name on it.”

Everyone complied and went to stand on their respective podiums. 

“AHEM! Let us begin with the basic rules of a class trial!” Monokuma calls attention to himself. Monokuma goes on to explain the rules, Kokichi already knows them so he doesn’t pay the utmost attention to Monokuma, instead looking at everyone’s reactions... 

Especially to the ones that were alive before Kokichi died. 

He doesn’t learn anything. 

“-starting huh?” Akamatsu asks. And man! Was Kokichi feeling a bucket of Déjà vu.

“The Déjà vu is strong in this one...” Kokichi mumbles to himself, holding in his laughter.

“Was- Was that a reference, Kokichi?” Tsumugi asked him, oh he said that out loud?

“Uh.. yes?” 

“So, what are we even supposed to do? How do we start?” Kaito asked, before Tsumugi could reply. 

“Gonta never done trials before, Gonta not sure where to begin.” Gonta looked like he was in thought. 

Tenko Chabashira spoke. “First, Let’s breathe in! Breathe out! We need to remember our ‘No, No, No’s!’” Her hands went up, “No pushing! No talking! No running!” 

“But communication is the foundation of every and any discussion!” Keebo replied to Tenko.

“We should not worry about our procedure, after all this is not a normal trial. Each of us will be serving a potential culprit, lawyer, prosecutor, and jury member. Let us proceed with that in mind.” (Korekiyo.)

It was now time for Kokichi to shut his mouth until he was truly needed.

“Then might I offer our first topic?” Korekiyo asked the room.

“Don’t fuckin’ get ahead of us! Ya trying to start some shit?” Ah, Miu. That is…. Not? Correct? Where? Did? She? Even? Get? That? 

“Ca- Calm down... How about we listen first?” Akamatsu declared.

“Atua has spoken... He said it is vital to hear everyone's testimony” Angie... I’m-

“I am a good listener cuz’ my ears are clean. One time I cleaned my ears so hard that they bled.” Himiko Yumeno, we really did not need to know that last part.

“I shall begin the conversation then. There is something I found curious. Why, I wonder, did the killer not take the first blood perk?” (Korekiyo.)

“I thought that was strange, too!” (Tsumugi.)

“I bet that they wanted to do a class trial real bad.” (Ryoma.)

“THEN _Monokuma_ is the culprit! DUH-DOY! Since he wanted to do a class trial so badly. AND this whole class trial was his idea!” (Miu) Oh dear Atua, Miu. Deep down in your brain I am sure that you don’t really think that. “HOOO YEAH! EASY-PEASY, I’M A FUCKING GENIUS!”

“No that's wrong! I don’t think that Monokuma could even be the culprit!” Kokichi declared. (also it felt kinda nice to say ‘No, that’s wrong’) A few faces looked surprised. “In the rules, he is not allowed to interfere. Right, Monokuma?”

“Of course not! I would *never* do anything to you guys directly.”

“But what about the person controlling you?” Akamatsu asked the bear.

“..Hm?” _Well…_ Kokichi guesses that she isn’t really all that wrong. 

“Is it possible that the mastermind controlling Monokuma could have killed Rantaro?”

“Mastermind? What?” Playing dumb? 

Monotaro raised his hands in the air “I don’t know any m-mastermind!”

“N- Never heard of them!” The pink one, Monophanie declared. Sweating. Kokichi really wanted to roll his eyes. 

“Don’t play dumb with me! Who is the mastermind controlling you guys!?” Kaede- As Kokichi was now going to call her from then on out- demanded. 

“Mastermind, huh? Odds are it’s one of us…” Well no shit, tennis boy- Oh wait should Kokichi call him Sherlock now? 

“That makes a lot of sense…” Kokichi agreed with the logic, though he was not impressed by it. Maybe Kokichi could convince Ryoma to give him a high-five... 

This time around Kokichi watches intently for everyone's replies. Keebo shrugs. That is very different… 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” Kokichi tried to make eye contact with Kaede, to try and tell her why he took the photo of her and Shuichi. She looked like she almost understood. That was good enough for now.

“Pu Hu Hu… Phuhuhu” The bear and his laugh. Kokichi is gonna swear to Atua instead of God if that means Monokuma will stop. (I swear to god. Wait did you mean: I swear to Atua?) 

“Before we can determine the mastermind, we need to find the culprit.” Jesus, these guys were all soooooooo smart. 

“Then we should start by determining the sequence of events?” And yes, thank you Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara. “Let's take a closer look at the circumstances of Rantaro’s death.”

“Gonta agrees with Shuichi, after all, Shuichi is Ultimate Detective.” Oh, Gonta you pure little soul. [wait-] 

“Then let us start by reviewing the incident.”

For some reason, right at that moment Kokichi felt like someone was having a positive inner dialogue. 

Kokichi remembers what happened last time. He had read things about time travel before, fiction. And in most of them, there were ‘fixed points’ in time. Things that had to happen, but to be perfectly honest Kokichi thought that was bullshit. [I CALL BULLSHIT! BS!]

Kokichi should probably leave the… Wait, what the hell was truth bullets? In Kokichi’s mind they looked like pieces of information, WAIT where in the world is his ahoge? _WAITWAITWAIT-_ why would he need an ahoge to see these truth bullets? Did that mean Miu could see them too? What if the truth bullets are for the ‘protag’? That would make sense, if the whole killing game was being filmed… Did that mean because he went against his role he was a protag now? 

Kokichi decided to see what the truth bullets were all about, he wouldn't use them unless it was a desperate situation. 

The bullets were:

  1. Monokuma file 1
  2. Moving bookcase
  3. Rantaro’s belongings



Why could Kokichi see words? He wasn’t insane… Maybe he was just on the border of sanity.

“Rantaro’s body was found, just before the time limit right?” Tenko called out, somehow it echoed in the courtroom. 

“He was killed in the library” Declared Korekiyo. Why did ‘killed in the library’ look different… Maybe because it's unstable? Not the best argument?

“Rantaro was alone in the library. The culprit could have snuck up on him!” Why was Angie suddenly producing flowers out of thin air? 

Is this what Kaede is seeing? Because what. In. The. Fuck.

“What was he even doing in the library anyway?” Ryoma asked a sensible question.

“He was opening the moving bookcase for one reason: 'Cause he knew about the hidden door. That means Rantaro was the mastermind behind this whole thing!” Kaito said proudly, That’s wrong... 

“No, that's wrong!” Kaede shouted “I don’t think Rantaro was the mastermind!”

“What?”

“I agree with Kaede” Kokichi nodded to her.

She nodded back, “Because Rantaro didn’t have the key card to open the hidden door.”

“And the mastermind would have the card key on their person.” Kokichi finished for her.

“But... Maybe the culprit took the key card after they killed Rantaro?” Keebo suggested.

“But… none of the photos show Rantaro holding any type of key card.” Shuichi reasoned with the Ultimate Robot, “So I don’t think he had the key, to begin with, he never had it all.” 

“And if the mastermind had really died there, the killing game would be over, it would have ended.” Maki agreed.

“You are correct, the possibility of Rantaro Amami being the mastermind are quite low.” Kirumi nodded. 

“But how would Rantaro know about hidden door..?” Gonta asked the other teenagers in the courtroom. 

“Maybe Rantaro stumbled across it? That would be possible right, Kaede?” Kokichi asked her. 

“But what if the mastermind told him about it?” Ryoma asked in return. 

“Whaaaat? But why would the mastermind tell him about that?” Angie, confused, called out.

“I agree with Angie. If the mastermind did tell Rantaro about it then that brings the question of: Why?” Kokichi added to the debate so that he didn’t seem particularly suspicious, and it helps that it was a pretty good question that held many answers. ‘Why.’

“To lure Rantaro to the library… And kill him!” As nice as it was to see Ryoma looking somewhat joyful, it sadly was not correct.

“Wait! Does that mean the culprit and the mastermind are one in the same!?” Keebo asked, shouting in his state of surprise.

“That makes some sense, I suppose…” Korekiyo said, his right hand pointing lopsided off to his side; his usual pose. “It is very likely that the mastermind knew about Kaede and Shuichi’s trap.”

“The mastermind knew about our plan the whole time?” Kaede asked, worried. 

“This case may be a perfect crime, thanks to your hidden cameras.” Jeez, what a way to rub salt into a fresh wound, Korekiyo. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), “The mastermind knew about your trap and crafted the perfect murder.” 

“So… After the mastermind lured Rantaro into the library and murdered his ass… They used Kaediot and Poo-Ichi’s hidden cameras to arrange the perfect crime!” Miu said, determined to get it right. 

“Did... Did they really take advantage of our trap, though?”

“Is this really the perfect crime? An unsolvable mystery?” Tsumugi asked. Lots of quMesAtionS, qTeEtions, qRuestions, qMueIstioNns, and qDuestions!

“....I guess this is a dead-end...” Himiko said, devastated. 

“Wait- don’t give up! We know that the culprit must be the mastermind.” Oh, dear… Kaede, “We have to work together to find the mastermind and end this killing game!”

“You _still_ think that one of us is the mastermind?” Kokichi asked, in the least condescending voice he could find.

“I know that it is a terrible thought… But that's why I want to end all the terrible things happening to us!” Somehow she looked even more determined than last time. “I’ll defeat the mastermind and end this killing game!” 

_Well,_ Kokichi guesses. _We were both the same in that era... But did both of us fail to succeed?_

“Kaede…”

“How about we narrow down our list of suspects first?” Kokichi asked, leaning forward on his podium. He was not going to be a bitch this time. He wouldn’t rat out Kaede until he was sure that Kaede was the killer… 

“Okay... I have a theory, but detective duo, you won’t like it.” He had to do this in the best way possible, to find the real killer. 

“It’s okay, Kokichi. We need to hear every possibility.” 

“Alright. My theory is that the killer is either Shuichi Saihara or Miu Iruma,” He waited a few seconds so that it could kick in. Even though Kokichi was only making eye contact with Kaede, “Here’s why: The culprit had to know about the cameras right? They had to know about the trap. The detective duo both knew about it, since they had planned it out. While Miu knew about the blind spots and such”

“WOW! Smart ten out of ten! That is why the culprit isn't in any of the photos, dipshit! So why the _hell_ do you think it is, Poo-ichi?” Miu bursts out.

“Well… or you. The killer probably knew all there was to it. Or maybe the killer didn’t mean to kill the victim, but we can go over that later. Miu did you even ask what the cameras were being used for?”

“Well…. No?”

“Miu! Really!? Why did you not ask?”

“Well… I didn’t ask what _you_ wanted a camera for either!” Kokichi heard a few gasps, but he continued. 

“The camera I asked for was just for taking pictures. Totally innocent pictures.”

“Y-Ya know, Kokichi… You don’t really a-act like an n-nurse!” 

“And Keebo doesn’t act like a robot, and you damn _well_ know that, so don’t try to accuse me of lying, Miu!~” 

“...” 

“Does that mean Miu is the culprit?” Himiko asked.

“No, sadly it does not. If anything I’m pretty sure that Miu isn’t the culprit.” Kokichi answered her.

“H- Huh? Then why go accusing _me_ of all that??”

Kokichi looked right into Kaede’s eyes. “Shuichi is the ramming suspect. Either then Kaede herself that is. But Shuichi has been very quiet…” 

**KAEDE**

It was like the two were having their own trial, Kokichi was… different. He seemed like a whole different person. Kokichi was acting very...odd, he kept saying things that he shouldn’t know. He was the Ultimate Nurse, right?

“That’s wrong! It can’t be Shuichi because he has an alibi, he was with me and the other… Are you okay, Kokichi?” The last part is in a whisper, quiet in the trial room. Kaede wondered why he was acting so weird, especially when they should all be cooperating to end this killing game!

“But what about how you knew that someone was in the library? Oh...Yeah, I’m fine.” Kokichi actually seemed surprised that Kaede had asked him if he was okay. Huh, that was strange.

“Well… We had the sensor. It told us when someone was there.” She explained cautiously. Did Kokichi know something? Was he watching? Did he… see? ...Was Kokichi the… Mastermind? That didn’t sound right, but he shouldn’t rule out the possibility.

“Annnnnnnnd who had the sensor? Were the two of you together the whole time?” ...She just knew that it wasn’t Shuichi! It couldn’t have been him.

Kaede was starting to sweat. They hadn’t been together the whole time and Shuichi had the sensor... But Kokichi asked the questions like he already knew the answer. That couldn’t be possible, maybe Kokichi was just convinced that Shuichi did it. Yeah… That sounded right.

“....Well he had the sensor, but we were together the whole time!” Why wasn’t Shuichi saying anything!? Kaede glanced over, to see him as he pushed his cap down on his face.

“Are you sure about that? Was there any point of time that you two weren’t together?” He really sounded so sure… 

“Kokichi, there is no way Shuichi is the killer!” Kaito called, “Maybe it was _you_!” He pointed his finger, and Kaede could feel herself get swayed by that theory.

“I don’t think that is possible, Kaito. I have an alibi…” Kokichi smiled at him. “Sorry, bud. I was with Kirumi, Ryoma, and Gonta at the supposed time!” 

“Well... That’s not quite true!” Kaede found herself shouting. They all turned to look at her, “When Shuichi and I found you, you were in the hallway. _Alone_.” 

“That’s because I was walking to the library. Your theory isn’t solid, why would I kill Rantaro? He was my friend.” Kokichi argued back. 

“Probably ‘cause you wanted to get out of here so bad!” Kaito was convinced. And Kaede paused for a moment. That didn’t sound right… Her ahoge twitched. 

“Then why in the world would I not take the first blood perk!?” That was also true…

“...Kokichi, didn’t you say something about how maybe this was accidental?” Kaede asked him, her hands steady on the railing of her stand, “Yeah, you did. You said that it could have been accidental, in fact you went _‘We’ll get into that later’._ What did you mean by that?” 

“...” He looked startled. “Well… I-I didn’t mean get into that later, I meant… Like… We can think about how that might happen later?” The last part was said in a questioning tone, “Why don’t you try and ask Shuichi some questions!? He is still being quiet.” Well… Kokichi was right about that, Shuichi was being very quiet.

“Well, do we agree on it being Kokichi? The killer, I mean. He _is_ being very suspicious!” Kaito said. 

“ _WAIT_! We don’t know about Tsumugi yet!” Kaede didn’t want everyone to get it wrong... if Kokichi was telling the truth, then the killer would get out just like that, scot-free. That made her angry, and scared.

“Oh... Well, I was with Korekiyo and everyone else. The only time I left was to use the washroom.” Tsumugi explained.

“Couldn’t you have just cosplayed as someone else to get to Rantaro? You are the Ultimate Cosplayer, no?” Ryoma asked.

“No, that’s wrong!” Kaede yelled across the room.

“Huh? Why is that wrong Kaede?” Kirumi asked patiently, in full-on parent mode.

“She has Cospox, a disease where she can’t cosplay as someone unless they aren’t real people.” Kaede explained to the group of teens. From personal experience, when she saw Tsumugi dressed up in her clothes, her skin turning pink. Ew… Kaede didn’t want to think about it. 

“...It’s true, my skin pretty much turns into a rash! _ALL_ of my skin…” It seemed like an uncomfortable topic, so they stopped going into it.

“Ah, I see. Sorry, Tsumugi.” Ryoma apologized to the poor girl, who was awkwardly rubbing her arm. 

“So... Does- Does that make Kokichi the killer?” Kaito was persistent to say the least… But he seemed to waver on that a little. 

“...No, Kaito. That does not.” Like a parent to a child telling them off, he said to Kaito. Kokichi turned to Shuichi, who was clutching his heart. “That can’t be right, now can it, Shuichi?” 

“....” Saihara stayed characteristically silent, and Kaede gripped the hem of her shirt. 

“ _HEY_ , don’t go after Shuichi!”

“But isn’t he the only one who could have done it? That is, if Kokichi isn’t the killer.” asked Maki, her cold voice seeping into Kaede’s anxiety. If she had to lie and say that she had the receiver for the sensor, then she _would!_

“Wait! I-I forgot that it was m-me who had the sensor!” Kokichi looked at Kaede and she could tell that he didn’t believe him. Saihara watched this unfold in front of his eyes, not speaking.

“Well why the hell did you not mention it earlier, you fucking virgin!?” Miu asked her. She didn’t have to say it like that… 

“...I just didn't” Shuichi continued to be silent, as Kaede continued to speak to her demise. And that hurt, how everyone turned on her. But she _had_ to preserve, she had to.

“I agree with Miu. This information would have been very beneficial earlier.” Korekiyo criticized her.

“I’m sorry. I said that Shuichi had it earlier because I forgot that I actually had it. And so I thought that the one who had it was Shuichi.” She was sweating, and boy, _was Kaede sweating_. 

“It seems that we are split right down the middle!” Himiko said, panicking and flashing a grimace, “We are all gonna die!” That… would that really make sense, to bring us all here and kill us straight after? Then again, he was the one making them kill each other. Kaede could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead.

“Monokuma!~ what are we supposed to do nooooooow?” Kokichi looked at the bear, expecting something. Odd, **beary-y** odd. Kaede didn’t see the look that Tsumgi shot at Kokichi, no one did. “

“...Split down the middle, you say? Well let me introduce the morphenomenal battlegrounds! 

” **DEBATE SCRUM!** ”

…Kaede wasn’t even gonna ask why she could suddenly understand the point of the words in front of her. Kaede was too busy trying to take deep breathes, let her eyes follow along with every word the others said, every sound. 

The side that was convinced Shuichi was the killer of Rantaro Amami, that weird guy on the left and they started. Korekiyo went first, hiding his mouth behind his mask. “You hid what you knew about the hidden cameras, Shuichi.” 

It was denied by Gonta who said, very quietly in his loud voice, “But Kokichi knew also!” 

“Unlike Poo-Ichi, Kockichi had no idea about where the cameras were placed!” Miu opposed, hands-on her hips. 

Kaito fought back, “Kaede backed up Shuichi’s alibi, didn’t she?” 

“Shuichi and Kaede were _not_ together the whole time, were they?” Maki asked the other side, her red eyes glaring sharply at the others across. 

“But both of them were together when the receiver went off!” Unlike Kokichi (who was alone), silently added. Kirumi returned to Maki.

“If Shuichi had the receiver then it could have been discovered!” Ryoma declared. 

“Kaede actually _had_ the receiver!” Keebo said back.

“But that’s Kaede’s (But that’s Kayaday’s lie!) lie, isn’t it?”

“We’ll know whether or not it’s a lie when we talk to this through!” Kaede screamed back, she just knew that it wasn’t Shuichi, hopefully not from all the time she has spent with him, placing her trust in him, and honestly, Kokichi was clearly the most suspicious. For _one_ , he seemed to know what would happen. 

**FULL COUNTER!**

”That’s the wrong answer!” The eight of them shouted back in sync.


	10. CHAPTER NINE, WHAT A MISUSE OF A NOOSE AND THE NOT SO SAINT FAINTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial, PTSD, Darkness, Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, dear fren!

**KOKICHI**

”That’s the wrong answer!” The eight of them shouted back in sync. For a moment, it sounded so planned, so stupid, and Kokichi wanted to laugh at that. He didn’t, of course, he realized how weird he would look if he did. People would look at him weirdly, they would leave him alone and say he doesn’t deserve to-

“Everyone, you have to believe me! Shuichi is not the culprit!” _well at least you and I can agree on one thing,_ Kokichi thought sourly as Kaede continued. “If we all vote for Shuichi we’ll be making the wrong choice! And if that happens we will all be executed.” 

”It _can’t_ be Kokichi though!” Somebody among them yelled, and Kokichi appreciated them.

“So who the hell is it!?” Miu asked rather vulgarly.

“It was Kokichi!” Kaito shouted. _Dear god Kaito,_ Kokichi thought, exasperated, _the internet can’t tell us how to convince an idiot._

“It was the mastermind!” Kaede exclaimed uselessly.

“ _...AND WHO THE FUCKING HELL IS THE MASTERMIND!?_ ” Miu was also shouting now, her voice echoing beyond. Kokichi winced at how loud her voice was.

“As fun as this screaming match is, I don’t think we know who the mastermind is, and what Kaede is trying to say is that we have to find out. No use fighting, guys.” Kokichi said in a rather bored voice, pinching at his nails. He was being like his old self but he didn’t really care at the moment, where the long labored yelling was being passed across the trial room. 

He missed seeing Maki glare at him for no reason in particular, and the loud exclamations where Shuichi would yell at him to stop lying, or-

“...Kokichi is right! To get to the bottom of this mystery... I don’t know why Shuichi is being quiet, but it isn’t him, I am sure of it.” Kaede muttered.

“I won’t let all of us be executed no matter what. I’m going to… I’m going to end this killing game..! Even if it costs me my life!” She declared fiercely, her own voice coated with disgust. Kokichi didn’t have the heart to tell her it didn’t work out, even in the very end when Kokichi took his last breath. _(it didn’t work out for him either tho…)_

“Kaede…” The first words out of Shuichi’s mouth, wow, good for him he can speak. Nobody seemed to have noticed though.

“I agree with Kaede, Shuichi isn’t the killer.” Kaito, we already knew that. He put his hands on his hips as if adding anything to the discussion.

“Gonta believes in Shuichi too! And Kokichi! A gentleman always believes in friends.” Gonta states, heartfelt.

“Well if those _two aren’t the culprit_ , then who is?” Ryoma asks, glaring at everyone else. 

“We have already exhausted all possible avenues of discussions.” Korekiyo said in the eerie voice of his, his arms balancing him. “Who could the culprit possibly be?” Everyone paused, as if in sync, and stopped talking. Then Kaede spoke, 

“No, that can’t be right! There has to be something else we can discuss. We just have to think” She starts, “Right, Shuichi?” Trusting eyes, she gave Shuichi a small smile.

Shuichi was clutching at his heart, “...huh?”

“Even though you’re not the culprit, you’ve been quiet for quite a while. It’s because you figured something out, haven’t you?” Kaede asked. Kokichi Oma was feeling a little left out. ”You’re scared to reveal the truth!”

“..Ah!”

“Now… Why, I wonder, would Shuichi be scared to reveal the truth? Because he found something out that he doesn’t like?” Kokichi asks the group, “Shuichi what was it you found?” He asks even though he already knows.

“...”

“I thought so…” _Hereeeee weeee goooooooo_ “Shuichi, answer me this… What kind of truth did you find? Don’t be afraid to say it, not just for me but for everyone else here. Please, face the truth.” It was a command, not a question.

“He found out who the killer was… Didn’t you, Shuichi?” Kokichi asks him the obvious, for those who didn’t know already. 

“...The picture.” And so Shuichi went on to explain his logic about the picture of Rantaro. The one of his noticing the camera. And Kokichi listened to it all. 

“Just get to the fuckin’ point!” Miu… _Really?_ What do you think he was trying to do? 

So, Shuichi explains about the flash. He was getting closer to who the killer was, Kokichi could tell.

“What was the purpose of leaving the flash on? It was supposed to be hidden.” Mom — Kirumi Tojo — asks Shuichi. 

It goes on until: “The flash was used to lure the mastermind closer! Or rather whoever moved the bookcase.” Now she explained it.

“Hey Kaede…” Kaito asked, frowning. 

“What is it?” Kaede questions him.

“Is... Something wrong? You’ve been acting kinda strange.” Kaito continued. And now, here comes the big reveal.

“...Strange?”

“Your last few remarks carry more conviction than before.” Korekiyo noticed.

“Do you know who the culprit is?” Tenko asked, scrunching up her face.

“...” _Here it is…_ “Yup, I know. I’ve known for a long time.” It is coming right up. Say your sorrows, ladies and gents.

“Hm? Long time?” Gonta asks, startled.

.

“Because there was only one person able to set up the flash on the camera. Isn’t that right, Shuichi?” Her voice was hopeful, and a small, trembling smile was on her face. Poor Shuichi.

“....” He was sad to see this turn of events again, though Kokichi would never admit to it. Something was obviously going on in Kokichi’s head. 

“The culprit of this incident is..” She looked around the room. “...”

“Kaede is the culprit.” _There it is._ Kokichi’s breath hitches.

Everyone shows their surprise, shock on their face.

“Huh!?” Keebo shouts.

“Kaede… Did it?” Gonta asks, his voice too worried for Kokichi to ignore.

“W-Wait! That’s not possible. Right Kaede!?” Tenko screams. When Kaede doesn’t reply Tenko seems to grow more worried “R-Right Kaede?” 

“Wait... Did she really—” Tsumgi starts.

“Pfft— hahaha hahaha, just kidding!” No, Kaede was not kidding at this point in time. 

”Just kidding?” Ryoma asks the teenager with a silver slip in her hair.

”Huh? Did you guys really think that I was the culprit? Psh, come on guys! Like I could do that!” 

”...” Shuichi starts to think. 

”When Rantaro was murdered, I was in the classroom with Shuichi, remember?” Kaede asks “After that we went to the library, and that was the first time I saw the body.” She was being honest, if it was the same as last time, that is. “And I never really met up with Rantaro. I never had the chance to kill him.” 

”Y-Yeah. No way Kaede could be the culprit.” Gonta tells the group of teens.

”Geez, of course not! Do you even think that I’m strong enough to throw that shot? My hands are only strong enough to play the piano!” 

Maki speaks, “Then accusing you of being the culprit is…” 

”Yup, it’s wrong. Shuichi’s just joking around. He wanted to lighten up the mood. Right, Shuichi? No matter how you look at it, I couldn’t have killed Rantaro with that shot”

“No. I’m not joking around. Kaede definitely killed Rantaro.” Shuichi said, pulling his hat down, a breaking look on his face.

“What the hell did you just say!?” Miu shouts

”It seems as though Shuichi is serious after all.” Korekiyo points out 

”Of course I am.” Shuichi replies 

”Why don’t you tell me then? How did I kill Rantaro with that shot?”

“Yeah how!? You and Kaede were together the whole time, weren’t you?”

“How Kaede killed Rantaro with the shot put ball..” Shuichi starts

And since Kokichi has heard all of this before it is at this moment he decides to tune them out.

When Kokichi started to listen again he heard Kaede say “Of course the Ultimate Detective would remember all that.” Kaede was smiling.

Kokichi tuned them out again, lost in his head. This wasn’t real though, right? There was no way that this could be real.

When Kokichi has snapped back into reality again it was nearing the end, Shuichi was in the middle of saying something— Kill the mastermind” 

Kokichi doesn’t process anything until it’s time to vote. _fuck_ He presses the button with Kaede’s picture, without really pressing it. He didn’t understand what was going on. 

A flash and then it was Kaede’s execution.

 **Execution: Kaede Akamatsu The Ultimate PianIst** — ** Der Flohwalzer:**

The scene is laid out before everyone. A large piano, old and traditional and rotting, the piano isn’t just large it is as big as a house. The colorful children of Monokuma are at the side-(Monosuke, Monokid, Monophanie, Monotaro, and Monodam)-holding ropes...The ropes that killed Kaede. 

Despair crept into Kokichi’s heart while he watched Kaede get dragged away, struggling, but never escaping. He knew what happened but he still didn’t want to believe that this was real.

Hung by a rope, standing on top the large piano keys, ready to start playing it starts… Kokichi’s breath goes heavier, and the second Kaede rises, her hands pulling on the rope tightly wrung around her neck...

Kokichi closes his eyes tight when he hears the first key being plates. A key that brings Kaede’s life to an end. One more breath squeezing his neck, almost as if he’s in her place, and he feels suddenly so detached from the world.

Kokichi opens his eyes at the wrong time. The bears are jerking the ropes and purposely making the song wrong— And it sounds horrible. Kaede is starting to go purple in the face, a face that is the face of total and utter despair. 

Kokichi can feel his heartbeat picking up. _HeDoesn’tWantToSeeThis Againhedoesn’twanttoseethisagainhedoesntwant—_

Kokichi watches as Kaede takes her last breath, or tries to rather, Kaede’s face turning an even deeper color. A horrid, awful green that made Kokichi want to puke. _It must be hard to breathe when you’re being hanged_. (Editor: I love you Kokichi, but yes, it does hurt to die).

Kokichi also watches as Monodam, that jittering robot bear thing creature- ugh, pushes Monokid into the piano as it is in the process of crushing Kaede’s freshly dead body. Kokichi wishes he was in her place, but he doesn’t want to die again. 

Ouma didn’t want her to have died, he didn’t want Amami to have died, he didn’t want anybody to have died. He can see something is d͟͝͠i̷f̸̢̛͘f̸̡͜ȩ҉͟r҉̡̛e̢͟͝n͏̨t̴̛ this time.

_**S P L A T** _

_This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real—_ Kokichi falls backward into the darkness, his mind went blank and his eyes rolled back. Everything turned to blissful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll I'm sorry


	11. HIMIKO EATS BULLIES WITH HER TOES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi, Kokichi, Himiko, bully, Maki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn are we good at chapter titles or what?

When Kokichi woke up he realized that he was in his dorm room and that Gonta was in there with him.

“Gonta?” Kokichi asked, unsure. Gonta was, thankfully not looking at the whiteboard Kokichi had set up but instead reading.

”Kokichi! Friend, you’re awake?” Gonta asked the small brunette. Gonta was obviously happy at the prospect that his friend was awake.

”...Yeah?” Kokichi wondered, “What time is it? How long was I out for?” It was mostly to himself but if Gonta answered him then great. 

”Gonta knows that you sleep for three hours.” Gonta answered him, “Kirumi worried.” As nice as it was to have somebody worry about him, Kokichi didn’t think that he was worth worrying over. Kaede had died… right? 

Which means that… this was all real. _I have to prevent the next murder._

He did not want to lose his mother..! Or Ryoma, really.

”You should head back to your room then, Gonta. Big day tomorrow, eh?”

Gonta said his goodbyes and wished Kokichi a goodnight.

He left, Kokichi got up, locked the door and thought about his next moves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_THE NEXT MORNING, AT BREAKFAST_ **

Sitting at the table Kokichi thought about what happened last time. _’You finally got rid of that emo hat! Is it cuz’ Kaede died or whatever?’_ His own thoughts made him grimace.

And lo and behold, in walks Mr. Shuichi Saihara. Instead of acknowledging that his cap was gone, Kokichi walks up to the teen. He had gotten Keebo to print out his pictures of Kaede and Shuichi. And Kokichi was gonna give the picture to Shuichi.

“Hey Shuichi, nice ahoge. The true sign of a protagonist,” _(breaking the fourth wallll, hUH!?)_ Kokichi tells him, “I think that I might have something for you.” He holds the pictures in his pockets.

Shuichi had an awkward smile on his face at Kokichi’s behavior, “And what is that?” _Wow,_ is it just Kokichi or is Shuichi being brave. 

Kokichi pulls out the picture he took of Kaede and Shuichi. Kaede’s smile seems to glow, a little like an angel, Kokichi thinks. “Don’t put my photography skills to waste, kay’?” He hands the picture to Shuichi and the goes to sit back down at the table. 

”What was that?” Maki asks him, suspicious.

“Oh, ya know, just becoming besties with the detective to get away with murder.” …Maki raises a butter knife under the table only Kokichi can see. “I was obviously talking to him! You know, like a normal person.”

”Mhm.” Is all that Maki replies.

Now that Kaito and Shuichi had arrived Gonta started to talk, “Gonta found writing hiding in grass! Weird, right?” _Oh no._

”What did the writing say, Gonta?” Kokichi asks the gentleman.

But before Gonta answers him, Angie speaks. “It must be a message from Atua!” Kokichi resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

”Atua? That is even more worrisome.” Himiko states, rubbing her eye. 

” _GUYS_! I asked an important question! **What** did the writing say, Gonta?” Kokichi pretty much shouted. 

”....” 

And of course before Gonta can tell him Kaito speaks up. Kokichi didn’t really have anything against the guy, but Jesus! “Guys, I brought Shuichi.” _DUMBO I ALREADY WALKED UP TO HIM,_ Kokichi starts in his head, _Wait, how come only me and Maki saw him then? They aren’t the smartest._

Everyone said their good morning to Shuichi.

This time Kokichi did not say anything about Kaede dying. He had already given Shuichi the picture. Though, nobody said anything about Kokichi passing out, either, so yay.

”Kirumi is making breakfast but I have a question for everyone once Kirumi gets here.” Kokichi started a conversation, very awkwardly, leaning forward. 

”What is the question?” Shuichi asked, his fist on his cheek.

”Would you guys be okay with me taking a photo of everyone? I would be taking the photo, but I want to have something with everyone in it.” Kokichi asks the group, just as Kirumi walks in.

”I think that is a lovely idea, Kokichi.” She says, placing plates of things on the table.

Everybody agreed to take a photo after they ate.

The photo was… fantastic. Everyone looked happy. If Kokichi wanted he could have called himself the Ultimate Photographer, but then again, that might anger some people. He laughs, genuine, and nobody cared.

Gonta told the group what he found. What the words he saw on the rock were. Maybe… Kokichi would write something else with the words _‘H O R S E **A** ’._ Yeah, he would write something else.

Something more his… character.

**_POV SWITCH_ ** _(MAKI)_

There was something wrong with the small brunette. Kokichi didn’t act like a nurse and he sure didn’t act like one. 

Maki was silent until Korekiyo spoke. Korekiyo said something that shattered the joyous mode. Korekiyo said something about someone getting killed. Everyone but Kokichi told him off. Kokichi looked lost in his head.

“H-How can you be insensitive, degenerate!?” Tenko asked Korekiyo, he apologized. 

Again the group is interrupted from their conversation. Monokuma appears. “Helloooooo looks like you guys are having a jolly good time! Let me join” Maki doesn’t want the little shit to join. “You may be wondering why I’m here. And the answer is I thought you guys deserved a prize, for surviving the class trial!”

“A prize..?” Shuichi asks the half-colored bear.

And of course the Monokubs choose that moment to appear, saying “Rise and shine ursine!~” 

The red bear talks first “um… The reward, right..?” The bear sounds nervous...

The pink one speaks next, “We… Brought it... Yup. I-I’ll just give it t-to you, th-then.”

”Hmmm? My kids seem a little under the weather. They’re still cute though!”

Unexpectedly, Himiko speaks “Are you being bullied?” Where did that come from? 

”N-No! Why, were you bullied?" One of the bears asked the small girl.

Himiko had a distant look on her face, "No... I was the bully." That was unexpected for sure.

”Hold on, the Monokubs bully each other? N-No way! The Monokubs should always get along.” Then the bear asks his children if they get along, they say that they all get along. 

As it turns out all of the ‘prizes’ are just random junk.

Nothing else significant happened that day, besides something deemed a flashback light.

Maki saw what everyone else saw. 

_well… almost everyone._

**~!~!~!!!~!~!~!!!~!~!~!!!~!~!~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h a h h a h


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN: GONTA REVEALS A VERY BUG SECRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. Kokichi AND Oma 
> 
> oh. And Shuichi I guess? \\(￣︶￣*\\))
> 
> SUMMARY: Memory, Flashbacksssss, Saioma? QUE!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we enter to the real sides of the AU ;)

Memories were a funny thing. Especially in a killing game, if you asked Kokichi what he had learned last time when he was a liar, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, he might have answered with a lie like, _”I learned that everyone here was as dumb as an apple sauce taunted in alien juice condensed as milk!”_ or some shit. Now, however, he would answer: “Everyone here had something believable and unbelievable.” Of course, Kokichi wouldn’t try to — ahem — give anything away.

But what Kokichi saw in the Flashback Light was different than last time… It wasn’t- It wasn’t what an… an innocent person would see.

Now don’t get Kokichi wrong, he didn’t believe what he saw. Not in the way, ”OMG I can’t believe I just saw that!~” But in the way, “That isn’t true,” or should Kokichi say, “No that’s wrong!” across the room.

So yeah… Kokichi wasn’t feeling too great at the moment. “Yes! I remember everything now.” Shuichi shouts. And so the talk about the Ultimate Hunt started. Idiots. Nice idiots, but still idiots nevertheless.

”Idiots..” Kokichi mumbles. A few of them turned towards him. “W-What!?”

”Why did you call us _‘idiots’_? Is there something you would like to say, Kokichi?”

“Well… I mean maybe the memories are fake? I mean, maybe we shouldn’t believe everything that we find laying around. But hey, that’s probably me.” And because it was too much of an offer to pass up, Kokichi left. 

As Kokichi left he could swear that he heard Miu say, _“D R A M A Q U E E N!~”_

Kokichi thought that maybe if he explored that he could forget what he saw in the Flashback Light. He knew it was fake… so Kokichi went to find the cameras, he already knew that they existed. Last time he had used the bomb to disable them this time maybe he could get Miu to do it.

**_~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~_ **

When Kokichi woke up the next morning he went straight to the kitchen. There he found his mother (let us clarify, he found the Ultimate Maid also known as Kirumi Tojo). “Hello, mother dearest!” He tried to be as dramatic as his exit from the night before. He wasn’t, but then again he might never be.

”Hello Kokichi- Oh, wait should I call you _son?_ ” She asked with a grin. “That was quite the exit you made last night, _son._ ” Kokichi was flustered for a moment. 

He had the best mom, now that was for sure a platonic one! Not foreplay! _Gross!!_

He giggled, “...Thank you, mom.” Kokichi watched as Gonta walked into the kitchen. Stepping out of the kitchen, Kokichi saw that everybody was sitting down already. _wow_

”Hewwoooooo people!” He calls out. Heads swing around to the direction of his voice. _Friendly or not._ Most were friendly at least. 

”Hey, ya little shit.” Miu acknowledges his existence in that vulgar way.

”Hey, Miu. Glad to see you’re still garbage.” He sticks his tongue out at her. Of course, Kokichi doesn’t mean it, it is all just banter.

”Kokichi... “ A slightly less appreciative Shumai starts, “If you reacted like that, perhaps you saw something that we didn’t see?” Mr. Detective strikes hard. Well, damn Daniel. _Who the hell is Daniel?_

”Well… What did you guys see?” Kokichi already knew. 

”You know what we saw…” 

”...” _Oopsie._ Kokichi widened his eyes. “uh...Yeah, you’re right! I do know!”

”Kokichi…” Kaito now starts to join in, but then Kirumi walks into the room announcing that they can eat.

After they had eaten, Gonta said that he wanted to look for bugs. Kokichi offered to go with him, then Kokichi asked Shuichi if he would care to join them in the hunt for bugs with them. He agreed, before pausing for a moment and giving them a confused look.

Once outside the trio, they begin their search for bugs. Kokichi sees something he didn’t see when he was with Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, Kaede, and Rantaro. _Odd._ (In the beginning chapters.)

There is a building in the forest. There is _fucking_ building here in the forest that wasn’t ever originally there in the past killing game. “Uh… Hey Guys? Do you see that or am I just insane?”

”....” Shuichi stares, in shock. _How could have they missed something like that last time?_

” _OH!_ Gonta see building after he found rock with words.” He says sullenly, hand over his heart.

”Did you go to see what it was?” Shuichi urges the green-haired teen.

”Uh… No, Gonta not see what was inside building.” 

Kokichi speaks! “Why don’t we go to check it out right now then!?” He was already starting to walk in the direction of said building. They would either have to follow him or be left behind.

Something on the door of the building strikes Kokichi as odd. On the door is a Monobear wearing the checkered handkerchief that Kokichi saw on himself when he had purple hair and white clothing (the last killing game)

Did that mean this was his lab? But… Why was it hidden like that?

This was different… First, the way he looks, then the whole Mono thing and now this… Does that mean the mastermind is different too?

The inside was _not_ like his lab that he had when he was here last time...It was bigger, and... And..?

**“Holy Shit.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w ha t is t h is?


	13. BUG-MEET-AND-FEET FOR GONTA EATS THY TOES WITH HIMIKO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owo What’s This?  
> -Kokichi, probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fluff time. 
> 
> There _most likely_ Won’t be another murder for a bit.... Making FLUFF POSSIBLE

_“Holy shit”_

The room was set up like it was some kind of... _lair?_ There were bookshelves filled with what looked like files and tapes. It was big, and the room was a little cold. Kokichi wrapped his arms tightly around himself, cold.

“W-What is this place?”

“Gonta not know.” Gonta smiled, blissfully unaware of how big of a discovery this room was. Gonta picked up a file on the floor, and furrowed his brows, pushing in his glasses.

“I think it’s a lab... We know it can’t be Miu’s or Gonta’s though, and not Kaede’s for sure….” Kokichi went through the labs that they had discovered thus far.

“Who does that leave?” Shuichi asked. “Though it certainly can’t be anyone’s who’s Ultimate doesn’t match, and that includes you.” He pointed to Kokichi.

“...Well, that leaves… Me, you, Keebo— which I doubt — Maki, and Angie. Well if you don’t count Rantaro.” Kokichi paused, “But I don’t think this is his lab either…

”The mastermind?”

”Mastermind?” Gonta asked confused with the word

”Don’t worry about it, Gonta” Kokichi waves him off, “And yeah… But this might just be someone’s lab, we don’t know if this room belongs to the mastermind, besides it might mean that somebody lied about their Ultimate.” _Like me_ , Kokichi’s unhelpful brain supplied him. Though last time everyone seemed to be telling the truth except for a couple... But would it really be his fault? Maybe in this...Timeline his whole character was changed… Meaning his talent with it.

But that couldn’t be right.

”Maybe before we explore we should tell the others…” Kokichi told the detective and the entomologist. Of course this didn’t mean that he would wait to explore this room.

”Sure…” Shuichi agreed.

”Hey Gonta I guess we couldn’t find any bugs, huh?” Kokichi asked as he closed the door to the mysterious building.

”Gonta thinks it’s fine. He still has bugs in lab!”

Kokichi contemplates. Once the motives are given again he was still going to have the bug meet and greet. Gonta deserves some happiness, and Kokichi needed to form bonds with all the idiots.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kokichi heard the announcement. The motive videos.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once again Kokichi got his own motive video. He didn’t watch it.

_(Kokichi was caught sneaking around, he didn’t want to fall through the floor again.‘What are you doing Kokichi?’ His mother asked with a smile. ‘Uhh nothing?’)_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

”Goooooooood mooorrrrrrrrring Mr. Detective! Good to see that you’re finally up!”

”Huh? What?” He pauses “Where am I?”

Shuichi looks around and Kokichi answers his question “We are in Gonta’s lab.” Shuichi seemed to notice the other people in the lab. The other people being: Tsumugi, Tenko, Keebo, and Korekiyo.

Kokichi hears Tsumugi’s voice talking to Shuichi, he assumes it's the same as last time and ignores it.

Kokichi speaks when he is addressed, Déjà vu making Kokichi unsure how to reply. “Uh... There isn’t much of a point in trying to leave. Gonta will most likely catch you.” Kokichi wants to curse himself he pretty much just said what he said last time

When Kokichi is asked about the reasoning behind everything he speaks, differently then what he had said the first time around “...I am sorry but you’ll see what this is! And besides! I am _not_ using Gonta in any way. I told him that you guys didn’t like bugs, and I don’t think I was lying. **SO** lo and behold the insect meet and greet!” Kokichi was sure that this time his own words couldn't be used against him “also… uh- I have plans. They will work out for the better! I promise you that.” Kokichi at some point had raised his hand _(the pose making it look like he was part of some anime… don’t ask how he knows that.)_

”What do you mean by that, Kokichi?” Keebo asked him. But before anyone could answer Gonta walked in.

”Thank you all for waiting! Gonta bring Himiko and Angie!” _Okay. So the people here are the same as last time. **WAIT!** Why didn’t I ask my mother to join!? She most likely would have joined if I had asked his mother nicely._ This time Kokichi does curse himself, not in a lethal way mind you. But mental cuss words. _Man! This time around I’m really cussing!_

”Wha? Himiko and Angie, too?” Tsumugi asked.

”I’m sure that by the end everyone will love bugs, Gonta!” Kokichi was smiling as positively as he could at the large ball of sunshine.

Angie spoke, “Awwww man! I was just about to take a break. I just finished prepping too…” Kokichi was sure that Angie didn’t really have a problem with what was going on right now. In fact! The small teen was ninety percent sure that Angie didn’t care!

”Nyeh... What is all this?” Himiko asked. _(To Kokichi this was starting to sound like a script to a video game. Along with the whole plot of the killing game...)_

”Well… Gonta! Why don’t you tell everyone? I have to finish something, but once I’m done — hopefully it won’t take too long — I’ll come back to the meet and greet!” Kokichi asked the giant, who smiled.

But then the smile wiped off his face. “Gonta can’t get everyone else. But Gonta understand.” He smiles again.

People continue to talk and Kokichi takes this as a sign to leave.

“Gonta, see you later!”

Kokichi left with that, waving to everyone. Hopefully, nobody would be mad. Right now he needed to find his mother and Ryoma. He couldn’t handle losing anyone else!

Determined, Kokichi had his headset on one thing. This time he would end it…

**_And end it he would..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I post this a day late, yes 😳
> 
> Don’t kill me! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	14. CHAPTER MOMMY'S BOI MEETS ESCAPE ARTIST TENNIS GNOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. TENIS player. MOTHER amazing. EYES kokcihi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My New house (Primisarose) has no wifi, so yes the chapters might het be a little bit late

**_POV: RYOMA HOSHI._ **

Ryoma Hoshi was not having a fun time. Sure, he had successfully ran away from Gonta.

Maybe the motive video would at least show that _someone_ cares… Right?

Ryoma was startled out of his thoughts by someone suddenly knocking at his door. Ryoma got up to see who it was

”Ryoma!” It was Kokichi. To be honest Ryoma didn’t know what to think of the nurse. He was...Strange.

When Ryoma opened the door, he saw an odd sight. The Utlimate Nurse looked shaken. Something was obviously wrong with the nurse. Perhaps Kokichi has run away from Gonta and was worried at what everyone else had done?

”Yes?” Ryoma asked him.

”....Okay.” He took a deep breath. “So…” Kokichi sighed. “Uh...IHAVESOMETHINGIMPORTANT!” _The kid didn’t have to yell_

“And that is…?” He hurried Kokichi along

”So, Ryoma. You know about the motive videos.. Have you watched yours yet?”

”No?”

”Good!” Ryoma started at him, surprised “well.. Uhm _don’t_ watch it. You have to trust me, all it will do is make you fall deeper into despair” Ryoma didn’t know what to think

Kokichi continued, “If you don’t listen to me, and do watch it; just hear me out first. You are needed, and everyone here wether they know it or not care about you in some way or another.”

“...” _That...oh_

”Now please understand! I am _not_ pitying you! I am telling you the cold hard truth! I am telling you that you are loved! And I don’t care if you don’t want to know! Because, _You are loved and appreciated!_ ” And with that the nurse left Ryoma (forgetting that he needed the motive video...What a dramatic diot)

Ryoma stood there with the door open in shock. He didn’t know what to think in that moment. The nurse had confused him. Yet….Ryoma appreciated his words. _’not pitying you’_ and he had told Ryoma not to watch the video.

Ryoma don’t realize that his cheeks were somewhat wet until after he registered that the door was still open. Closing the door, he went towards the bed.

Appreciated. Ryoma was...Appreciated? oh. Oh. Huh. Maybe He would listen to Kokichi and not watch his motive video, after all why leave to where nobody wants him while here he was...wanted.

_**This has marked one of the first times that Ryoma Hoshi the Utltimate Tennis Player was happy.** _

**_POV: Kirumi Tojo_ **

At this moment in time Kirumi Tojo (the mother of these children and leader of Japan) was wondering if she should watch her motive video.

One of the things she did not expect to happen was Kokichi-her main child-to burst through her door.

(Kokichi had not gotten Ryoma’s motive video, but he would be dammed if he didn’t get his mothers, and save her from her fate)

”I need you to listen to me, Kirumi.” And was that strange, Kokichi had used her name instead of calling her mother. It must be serious. She nodded

”Okay. I have to tell you something. I know… I know what your motive is. I know that that sounds suspicious but I really, really need you to hear me out.” He paused looking into Kirumi’s eyes with the one eye that wasn’t covered by his hair. For a split second Kirumi swore that the eye underneath all that hair was yellow.

“Do _not_ watch your motive video. It will drive you to kill someone, and you will be executed. I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to die.” To say that Kirumi was shocked by Kokichi (and she was rather re-clunt-ick to admit that she was finding his knowledge suspicious)

“I know that it’s stupid to care for _anything_ when we are in a Killing game, but I do care. About each and every one of you, however…. You make the top three.” Kirumi smiles a bit at his words. “But I’m getting off topic, you can’t kill anyone here, no matter what that video says! You will be coauthor and executed no matter how much or how little you cover up your crime. No mater who kills who it will _always_ be found out. Always be solved”

Kokichi took another deep breath, “So… Just don’t watch your motive video! WAIT! Before I go… Can I have a hug?” His voice went quiet “I would also like to have your motive video, please.” Kirumi would say yes to the hug but not the second part, at least not without an explanation.

And so Kokichi explained. She agreed.

As she hugged the small teenager, she heard Kokichi mumble something. It sounded like an apology, for what she had no clue.

When Kokichi turned to leave, her motive video in his small hands she saw his eyes were watered with tears. Hopefully Kokichi would find some symbol of happiness.

**_And little did Kirumi know, he already had._ **

**_Pov: Kokichi Oma_ **

One thing Kokichi had first noticed about his Burnett hair is that it was covering one of his eyes. When he had looked in the mirror he had seen that the eye it covered was yellow. To be honest Kokichi didn’t care, he just thought _’huh. Cool.’_ and let his…..emo hair fall back into place.

He didn’t know why he was crying at the moment. Well..He did he just didn’t want to admit it.

Before Kokichi went to get the next motive video, he went to drop of Kirumi’s in his room.

His room was...not clean. But hey! Don’t blame him!!! He was busy trying to solve all of this! And he had to start over since things had changed!

As Kokichi placed Kirumi’s motive video down next to his own, he had a single thought running rampet though his brain.

He would end this Killing game. Even if it cost him his life, he could do it

**_And do it, he could_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy all the comments that will probably be commented~


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN A LITTLE TOO EASY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi can pick locks a little bit to easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my house has been chaos with no wifi, that is why this chapter is late. but I think I now have wifi! I will explain some stuff-about the book-at the bottom!

Breaking into the dorm rooms was a little too easy for Kokichi Oma.

He knew that he had to ask first — if that person wasn’t at the Bug meet and greet — for the motive video.

One thing that Kokichi noticed was that manipulating people was… _easy_. Maybe it was because he wasn’t the same as last time around or maybe it was just as easy last time and he didn’t remember it.

So, he, Kokichi, got all the motive videos from the people at the meet and greet by breaking and entering.

After placing them by his own — and Kirumi’s — He left his room. On the way to find the others, he ran into Ryoma. Ryoma didn’t say anything, just handed Kokichi his motive video.

Honestly, once Kokichi had gotten all the motive videos he was pretty sure that he would just find a way to burn them all. Boom. No murders.

To be honest, he had forgotten how _(mostly)_ everyone had someone else’s motive video. After getting Ryoma— well talking to Ryoma and Kirumi when he had gone in the first room, he had panicked on why someone would have someone else’s video. He remembered though.

Once he had taken all of the motive videos — since the only two that he had to interact with were his mother and his newfound friend — He moved the motive videos underneath his bed. Not the best hiding place, but he thought that it would work for the time being.

Going back at the bug meet and greet was strange for Kokichi. This time he didn’t say anything that could be put against him. So… What was going to happen?

”Hey Gonta!” Kokichi waved, walking into Gonta’s lab. Chaos.

”Kokichi! Gonta and friends have good time! Everyone loves bugs!” He sounded happy, at least.

“Well isn’t that great! But I think it’s time to clean up. Everyone, including the bugs are probably reeeeaaaaly tired now.” That was the truest he could go.

“Ah. Can you help Gonta with cleaning?” He sounded a bit disappointed but not too much.

“I think everyone can! I guess you and everyone else had a really great time, but yeah, we need to clean up!”

Everyone got to cleaning. The only thing that was asked was where Kokichi had gone. He said his room, didn't explain anything else: “Oh nowhere, just my room.”

Once everything was cleaned and people started to go their separate ways, Kokichi talked to Shuichi. “Shumai~ I am going to go investigate that lab! I’ll let you know if I find anything, Kay?” Shuichi seemed to blush at that name but tilted his head at Kokichi. And Kokichi took off running.

**_As I feel inclined to let you know, Shuichi at this moment was confused. It took him a few minutes to process what had just happened. But in the end, Shuichi figured it couldn’t hurt for Kokichi to check it out on his own. Shuichi could check it out after anyway. For now he was going to try to find out what it was that Kokichi had done._ **

Kokichi went to the files. There were everybody’s names. He selected the one that had his own.

When he opened it, he panicked. There was nothing in it but a sentence underneath a photo of his face — without the bangs in front of his yellow eye — with him smiling. The sentence was the following:

_Kokichi Oma. 16. Ultimate Supreme leader_

Kokichi took all the files and put them in a pile, he would take them back to his room when he left.

Next the brunette looked at the videos. He took the video labeled _#1_ and looked around the room until he found something to view it.

 _”Hello! It is I, Kokichi. Is it safe to assume that the viewer is also Kokichi?”_ Oh. So it was the Kokichi from this world? Or timeline? Wait, so how the hell did Kokichi get put into a whole different world?

 _“You my dear self, are in a killing game! Now I can say whatever I want to, so! Even though I’m sure that you are smart enough I’m gonna tell you everything! BUT! I’m gonna tell you in a fun way! Yippee!”_ He was insane. Is this what he was like?

_“So… hmmm let's start off with… The future foundation is after you! Well… us. And they will stop at nothing! So what we did was genius! We, the despairs, got a few of them rounded up and put all of us into a Killing game! Though a sad part is that nobody here really dies. Oof. Hehehehe! Let’s start off by narrowing down who the mastermind is Kay?_

_“Well...It is not any of these five: Kaito, Shuichi, Kirumi, Tsumugi, orrrrrrr Maki! In fact the mastermind is—_ ” He got cut off and the screen was glitching. It went dark. _Are you kidding me? You have to be kidding me?_ Kokichi went to grab the one labeled _#2_ but found that the system had been destroyed. He was pissed.

Though, if you think about it it makes sense. Perhaps this was on purpose.

So before leaving, Kokichi grabbed one of the books. He collected his pile of files and put the book at the bottom and left.

He ran into Gonta and somehow got him to help. Gonta luckily didn’t ask any questions and they safety got to Kokichi’s room.

Honestly at this point, call Kokichi the Ultimate Lucky Student. Because _damn_ , was he lucky.

Kokichi opened his book- and totally didn’t think of a certain teenage detective. Nope- and started to read it. It was a history book on this… world.

There was however a note. A note that said: 

_This is for you, Mr. Mastermind. If you happen to forget that’s fine it is all planned out_.

Kokichi didn’t know what that was supposed to mean. But he guesses that means that mastermind is a male? That narrows it down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_CHAPTER ONE_ **

_The day that the future foundation was formed was when the despairs decided it was time to act. After listening to their leader they set out to find as much information as they could. They later learned that the future foundation wanted to eliminate all of the despairs. After many sacrifices they got this information to their leader, who in turn decided that maybe he could fix this, he created a Killing game. Taking the most valuable future foundation members and himself (along with a few other despairs) into the Killing game he has created._

_They had lured the future foundation members into a certain room. Putting them under ~~ **[REDACTED]**~~ And wiped their memory. Placing false memories in the blank spaces. The leader or mastermind knew that it wouldn’t last but hoped it would last long enough. They had created more Monokuma’s and named them Monokubs. To act like the children of the bear. They did this for their own entertainment. _

~~~~

~~~~

_The game that they are in, of this moment, is not being filmed or watched. Most assume that the mastermind also wiped his own memory to better fit in. However, as he stated he shall gain his own memory after the sixth death. Six being a favourite number of most of the despairs. ___

____

_Many were scared to learn that their leader was going to be out in the killing game._

____

**_CHAPTER TWO_ **

____

_The base of the despairs was attacked. Almost none of them survived. A few of the survivors later committed suicide. After the terrible incident the leader put their plan into action and set up the Killing game. Putting themself, despairs and the future foundation members into the Killing game. ___

______ _ _

_The plan worked — or everyone thought it did — and ~~ **[YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE READ THIS FAR.]**~~_

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.
> 
> 1)Yes there is a different mastermind. It is not Shirogane
> 
> 2)The story is a bit of a mix between all three main games. It has some of the concept from the second game.
> 
> 3)So the mastermind did plan it out in case he himself lost his memory. Though there is not a guarantee that he did.
> 
> 4) It is a male.
> 
> 5)None of the people who die, really die (like in the second game)
> 
> 6) With that said, almost every male could be the mastermind 
> 
> WHO DO YOU THINK THE MASTERMIND IS!?


	16. CHAPTER 15: SHUICHI EATS TOES THIS TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi eats toes. Yuppers. Mhmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We enter the 20,000 word count!

Shuichi Saihara wasn’t a very confident person. That was for sure. But he was smart, and when somebody — no matter who that could be — was acting unlike themself _(or what was assumed to be themself)_ It was suspicious.

He had heard that nobody could find their motive video. When he had asked what everyone who wasn’t at the meet and greet _(besides Kokichi Oma, since it was assumed that he was sleeping in his room)_ was doing, not all of them had alibis. Kirumi Tojo said that she was cleaning and Ryoma Hoshi said that he was just in his room.

When asked if anyone else could confirm, Kirumi said that at some point Kokichi had talked to her for a while, more than a few minutes. When asked what about she said that is was just a _‘silly conversation’_

Ryoma also said that he had talked to Kokichi for more than just a few minutes. According to Ryoma, they had talked about cats.

Nobody else had talked to Kokichi. The most suspicious person _(read as: suspect)_ was Kokichi. He had said that Shuichi would see what he was doing.

Shuichi would go to Kokichi’s room after he went to the lab.

Shuichi didn’t want to go to the lab alone. And so he asked Kaito to go with him. “...Kaito, would you like to come with me somewhere?”

Kaito Momota had agreed after a few minutes of small talk with a thumbs up and an, “Of course, Shuichi!” So that was that.

“Woah… what is this?” The space obsessed teen asked the detective.

“Well...We’re pretty sure that it’s a lab.” He replied walking up to the doors, not realizing that he had said _‘we’_

“ _‘We’_. Who else knows about this place?” Shuichi opened the doors and turned to answer Kaito.

“Me, Gonta, Kokichi, and now you. We discovered it when we were out with Gonta.”

Kaito didn’t reply, instead, he looked around the room. Shuichi did as well and found that something seemed different than last time.

Files were missing. And a look at the space around the software shows that someone had watched some videos.

Shuichi walked up to the software and found that it was busted. He took the tape off the floor and put it in his pocket, he would watch it later.

It seemed that Kokichi had taken the files and watched a tape.

After around ten minutes of both Shuichi and Kaito looking around they left. “There isn’t anything here, besides the books, the files that were here are gone.”

“Meaning?” Oh. Shuichi would have to explain.

“Meaning that somebody took them. Probably Kokichi, he came in here earlier.” What was Kokichi planning? Did he take all the motive videos? Why? The files, motive videos, and the tape. If he took all that then, just what was he planning?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_CHAPTER THREE_ **

_The future foundation just wanted to restore peace, they wanted to help. They wanted to bring the end of despair. The leader of the Despairs wouldn’t have it. He wouldn’t let the future foundation ruin everything, he had planned it out carefully but the future foundation just wanted to ruin all of his hard work they wouldn’t s̶̶͆ͪ̔̈͆ͩ͛̋̾̓͋ͦ̄̽͐̓̄͌̉a͊͆̏͌ͬ̂͐̏̕͢͢҉͢v̴̄́ͫ͌̍̿̽ͮ͐ͤ̒͂̌̂̈ͭͫ̌̀̚͜e̷̷̢̔̈́̒̇̒̅̓ͣ̾̔̔ͬ͂̅ͤ̾̌̓̓͊̂̍̏̅͋ͩͯ̓̒͐ͩ͘͟͜͢͜͡҉e̸̴̷ͦͣ̆̽ͥ͋̅ͤ̾̌̓̓͊̂̍̏̅͋ͩͯ̓̒͐ͩ̚͘͜͢͜҉ e̸̴ͦͣ̆̽ͥ͋̚͜v̷̸͋͆ͣ̑͌̃͋̿̈́̌͠e̛ͭ̆̏̿ͤͧ͑̇ͮ͒ͪ̋̒̀̚r̛ͩ̆̌͐ͮͭͥ̔̐͑̾͆̈́̾̒yͩͩ̉ͣ͏̷̕oͬ̊̿͑̌̿̓̑ͣ̆̈́͢͠͏̡͟n̷̸̢͛̃͑̇̌̀̃̐ͯ̎̈̏ͨ͊̅̚͜͜e̴̸̢̔ͯͨͭ̋̂̌͒͐͛̅͒̐́̔͆ͯ̚͢͠. ͣ̔ͥ̉̀̀̓̊̉ͮ͑ͩ̐̆͜͡ They would kill everyone._ ~~Save everyone. Kill them.~~

**_CHAPTER FOUR_ **

_It was said that the future foundation was mostly made of teenagers and young adults. This was a true theory, but there were some older and middle-aged people. Though, not as many._

_~~The people who chose the despairs chose the wrong side. They-~~ _

_THEY CHOSE THE RIGHT SIDE._

**_CHAPTER FIVE_ **

~~_Killthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthemkillthem **Savethem?**_ ~~

~~**_Chapter six_ ** ~~

_~~I couldn’t save them. **HE** made me- them he killed them all or is he gonna? He killed them already or are they alive? Dead? Alive? Kill them.~~ _

**~~~~~SHUICHI SAIHARA~~~~~**

Shuichi was walking with Kaito back to the main room when Shuichi decided that he would go talk to Kokichi now.

**~~~~~KOKICHI OMA~~~~~**

Kokichi’s room made it look like he was… obsessed?

Though, to be fair he was just a little bit obsessed with SAVING EVERYONE! BOOM!

Files were stacked, papers were thrown.

The whiteboard was covered in photos. most that he took himself. One of them was of the crime scene where Rantaro’s body was found, another of the trap used to kill him. Something seemed wrong with how it worked. It looked… like it didn’t match up. Almost as if Kaede wasn’t the one to kill Rantaro…

_But then did that mean that the mastermind killed him? Or perhaps a despair has their memory and they killed Rantaro because he was a future foundation member? The other way around?_

Some photos were happy memories. Kaede smiling, the photo he took with Miu or something along those lines. Other photos were… evidence.

Back to the files; he had opened Maki’s and found that she was part of the Future Foundation. He hadn’t read Tsumugi Shirogane’s file or Shuichi Saihara’s yet. But he didn’t think he would find much in them. Maki’s file was the only one that had specified the person was in either the despairs or in the future foundation. _Why?_ Kokichi had no idea.

He was thinking about it when he heard a knock on his door. To say the least: he panicked.

**~~~~~SHUICHI SAIHARA~~~~~**

Shuichi had knocked on Kokichi’s door after only a moment of hesitation. He heard scuffling before the door opened. All he could see in the room was Kokichi’s face.

“Ah! Hello Saihara-chan! Can I help you?” _Well...Okay then._

This was probably gonna be awkward. “Hello, Kokichi. D-Did you take the files from the lab? Oh, and did you watch that video?” He would ask about the motive videos after.

Kokichi’s face was flabbergasted, “Uh… yes?— Yes. I have the files! There isn’t much in them, and the video wasn’t much of a help!” He sounded...off. _Too happy?_

“Can I come into your room?” Don’t ask why Shuichi asked this, he just had a feeling that the Ultimate Nurse was hiding something.

“Pshh. Why do you even need to get in here?” Well that is to be expected.

“Well you see… Kokichi, everyone is missing their motive videos and I’m trying to find them. So if you could let me investigate then I would be very grateful.” If Shuichi was blushing — it was really awkward okay! — nobody mentioned it.

The air was tense. “My room is kind of a mess, maybe you could come back in like a day?”

“I’ll only be a few minutes, Kokichi then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“......”

**~~~~~KOKICHI OMA~~~~~~~~**

_shit. If I don’t let Shuichi in then that would be suspicious. BUT if I_ did _let Shuichi in and he sees my room Shuichi will probably still be suspicious._

Wait… what if Kokichi could play it off as finding the mastermind? Yeah, isn’t that what he was doing anyway!? So yes! That should work!

“Well if you swear not to judge the mess, then sure I guess you can come in!”

**~~~~~SHUICHI SAIHARA~~~~~~~~**

Shuichi just hopes that he isn’t gonna get murdered by the short teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi and Ryoma when eveyone says that they are missing their motive videos:👁👄👁
> 
> Kokichi:😐


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Baking with Atua (the best baking show)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito, BAKING, making out....Supposedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that Angie existed, but not to worry I made up for that...
> 
> Notice the character tag changes?

Kaito Momota was called the Ultimate Astronaut, but at times he felt more like the Ultimate Friend. As weird as that sounds, he didn't mean it in an overconfident way, or a self-obsessed kind of way.

He meant it as he liked to help his friends. Now; this didn’t mean that he isn’t the Ultimate Astronaut.

The thing is, Kaito feels like he can’t trust certain people. When he felt that he couldn’t trust someone, he was usually correct.

Let us give you an example: Kaito felt like he could trust Maki Harukawa and Shuichi Saihara but Kaito didn’t feel like he could trust Kokichi Oma.

Obviously, Kaito did not like that Shuichi was spending time with Kokichi but until Kaito could prove something, he would let it be.

Kaito decided he would be friends with two people. Those two people were the people he felt he could trust the most: Maki and Shuichi.

Since Shuichi wasn’t here he would go and _‘hang out’_ with Maki.

She was nice.

**~~~~~MIU IRUMA~~~~~**

Miu Iruma was in her dorm room, bored. She heard Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Oma talking, but she didn’t make much sense of what she heard. She hadn’t heard any words since she was only near the doorway for a few seconds. But it sounded intense.

Miu’s room wasn’t very. Miu? She only had one picture, the one of her and the little shit. It was a nice picture in Miu’s opinion.

But back on the _very_ important subject! Miu was bored.

Miu got up and left her room, she was on her way to her lab. Because of this boredom; the gorgeous girl genius would invent something. Maybe she could create something inspired by her… friends. Well… fellow people locked in a killing game.

Miu was scared, but for now, she would put on her bravest face and live through this terrifying time.

Because if there was one thing Miu was, it was smart.

**~~~~~K1-B0~~~~~**

The Ultimate Robot, K1-B0 was currently having a wonderful time with Gonta Gokuhara.

They were looking for a lab since Gonta had suggested that they should find something to do.

“Oh! Gonta, look here!” Keebo pointed to the door of the lab for the Ultimate Inventor.

They went inside to bring company to Miu Iruma.

They ended up bringing joy to the inventor that day

**~~~~~ANGIE YONAGA** _AND ATUA_ **~~~~~**

Atua hadn’t told her to kill anyone, so Angie Yoanga hadn’t.

Angie was enjoying her very odd companion at the moment. Korekiyo Shinguji seemed to understand Atua. _(One way or another)_

The only reason that Angie — the puppet of Atua — wasn’t with Himiko Yumeno and instead with Korekiyo was that the small redhead had decided to spend her time with Tenko Chabashira. Tenko didn’t truly understand Atua, but other than that… Angie guessed that Tenko was alright.

Back to Angie’s current companion, Korekiyo and her were talking in the kitchen baking. As it had turned out, Korekiyo was a skilled baker. An odd thing that even Korekiyo himself didn’t understand. Angie had told him that Atua was on his side in the kitchen.

They were taking the cake out of the oven when Kirumi Tojo walked into the kitchen. She stared at the two of them, then left.

”... Kirumi just left? Kehehe, how odd.” Korekiyo somewhat giggled. 

“Atua told me he thinks we scared her with this mess, Angie agrees!”

They took the second layer out, and layered it onto the slightly bigger of the two. Angie stared at their handiwork. They had to wait a few minutes for the cakes to cool off.

Once it had cooled off the odd pair got everything they had prepared out and started to decorate the cake

After they made sure that the two cakes were stuck together Angie spoke up, “Yoohoo, any ideas? Angie thinks that the cake should be a happy cake!~” She had many ideas _(Some of them not happy)_ and she wanted to make the cake joyful, to lift the spirits of everyone… Oh… Atua- uh… thinks so too.

“Care to explain?”

”Atua thinks that the cake should make everyone happy if they look at it. Just like how Angie is sure it will do as with taste!”

“Ah… I see...”

The cake they had created was magnificent. Sure, it might not be for everyone _(in regards to how it looks)_ but Angie is sure that the taste of the cake could make up for that.

The cake is a mix of both Angie and Korekiyo’s Ultimates. It has candy-hand sculpted-skulls and bones but is full of bright and pastel colours. The frosting is flat except for a few flowers that go beside the bones. The bottom of the cake also has frosting sticking out, but just as a border.

“Angie thinks that this cake is beautiful!”

**~~~~~TSUMUGI SHIROGANE~~~~~**

**Tsumugi Shirogane did not regret her actions. She did what had to be done to protect her master, her leader.**

****

****

Both Rantaro and Kaede had posed a big threat _(Rantaro more so)_ she had to get rid of Rantaro immediately and Kaede just made it easier.

She wasn’t sure if her leader had found anything yet but Tsumugi had high hopes. After all, her master was very intelligent.

If anyone tried to make a move to kill him Tsumugi would get to them first; it was her job as second in command.

**~~~~~KIRUMI TOJO~~~~~**

Kirumi Tojo was having a wonderful cup of tea with a wonderful person _(Ryoma Hoshi)_ , when they had run out of sugar.

So she had gone into the kitchen and found a nightmare. Two of her ~~Children-~~ acquaintances were baking, she left them to it and pretended she never saw anything.

_Explaining it Ryoma went something like this:_

__“I can’t get any sugar from the kitchen.” Kirumi._ _

__

_“Oh? What happened?”Ryoma._

__

_“Angie and Korekiyo… happened.” Kirumi._

__

_“... Oh. I understand.” Ryoma._

__

_“My sincerest apologies, Ryoma.” Kirumi._

__

After that they just talked and drank the tea without any sugar. It was odd, but somehow the two of them made it work.

__

**~~~~~TENKO CHABASHIRA~~~~~**

__

Tenko Chabashira was having a very nice time with Himiko Yumeno in Himiko’s lab doing… things

__

**_BOOK???? CHAPTER????? PAGE????_ **

__

_Tsumugi Shirogane is second in command to the mastermind of the despairs, anything that does harm to her ‘master’ or ‘leader’ is currently missing. Body parts have been taken and there is a high possibility of that being her doing. She has taken a hand from Nagito Komaeda, which was all that she could get before he escaped and she has taken an eye from Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. She should be feared by everyone in the Future Foundation._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who thought that I was gonna have the Shuichi and Kokichi part in this chapter:  
> (￣^￣)


	18. !!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASSSSEEEEEEE READ!!!! DO NOT SKIP! THIS STORY IS NOT OVER!

Ahem! We (me and Frog) are rewriting BOS(NI) I feel like I need to c h a n g e it!

This version will not be deleted! you are free to read this one! but I am rewriting everything! some things will stay the same (plot and some small details...and more)

The new one will be better! I drank energy drinks and I finally feel good about this decision! Make sure you don't forget!

It will make more sense then this one (I swear) and it will still be Kokichi/Shuichi! 

I look forward to this, and I **Hope** you all do too! 

To summarize, I am rewrting this! and mayyyyyybe the chapters will be longer

Thank you all for being here, comment as you please! I look forward to how you all feel about this choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) be on the lookout!
> 
> Sfrog+'s note:
> 
> Be excited! Because I am, and I'm not too sure what prims going to do but i think i do? Plot, thats what shes going to do- but not in the- not, not in that- Imma just leave, but be excited for the thing!


	19. It’s happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight here we go

It’s being written! (The re-write)

Lots of things have changed including some of the plot! Things should make much more sense in the new one!


	20. Important Notice - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an important notice for my friend's story, border of Sanity. This will just be an overview of what has happened and why the story (rewrite) has ended. I understand a lot of people were excited for this story, and I can empathize as I too enjoyed reading and beta reading this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, my friend is the writer and I am the beta-reader. I have written/added very minor details to this story as well as edited, though in no way did I intend to count myself as another writer of this story. I'm a little unsure how beta-reading and I think my friend was to, so when they requested to add me as a co-creator of this story I didn't think too much of it and just accepted it. I hope that clears my stance that I am not the writer of this series, but the beta-reader and friend of the writer.

It has come to my attention that over the past couple of months, my friend has been having trouble writing in this series. They told me it was when they re-read the chapters and explained how they couldn't quite make sense of it. After writing stories for a long time before I made my own account, I understand that and that they may have lost motivation for this story. They have understandably removed themselves from this series and past series, and moved on from this story. My friend also told me that they would be willing to try and write this again, but I don't want to force them as it's their choice to make whether or not they want to write this and I don't want to force them. So, just like that, this story has ended.

If you remembered their account name, then please do not ask if this series will continue or not or ask if they will try to rewrite it again or not since this may put them under stress. Instead, support them on any future stories/projects they take place in because you like their writing in that story. (Again, I was the beta-reader for this series, not the writer. I'm not sure if the writer would like me to write their name in, but if you happen to remember it please be nice to them.)

I will do my best to answer any questions and see if they are willing to answer any questions. (For example, the ending, about certain character relationships, whether or not there would be any specific character appearances.)

If you want a link to the rewrite which I have removed my name from, then click here: [I am not Insane.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678768/chapters/62344081) (Or the link which you can copy and paste, https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678768/chapters/62344081.)

Thank you for following along with this story and have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not remove my name from this story for about a week before removing this under my name.


End file.
